


The New Beginning

by Seagrain



Category: Banana Bus Squad, The Misfits (Podcast), gang au - Fandom
Genre: A little mentioning of Smosh and Markiplier and Jacksepticeye, F/M, Plus Pewdiepie and other gamers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seagrain/pseuds/Seagrain
Summary: The right hand man of a Gang Leader goes rogue. He finds his way to an adjacent town with a small group of friends, but has never left his own home town. So will he have what it takes to own up to the challenges he and his friends will soon face.





	1. Pilot/Intro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EchoingHowls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoingHowls/gifts), [RowanHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanHeart/gifts).



> I have found a small group of friends that has helped me gain the idea to write my first Fic. I haven't really had a whole lot of inspiration. However, an amazing writer, and even more amazing person known as EchoingHowls and a friend of hers known as "nebulas and sweethearts" stuck with me. So everything I do here is pretty much all thanks to them as well as another amazing writer named Rowan Heart. All thanks and gratitude goes to them... Enjoy.

Truthfully, it was never meant to go this way. It had been 6 years since Mini had joined his towns local Mafia group. He realized the danger he was in, but never knew that it might include something as barbaric as this. He could feel his consciousness ebbing, and found it hard to stay awake, but knew that it would be a fatal mistake. He heard something though, and it was coming fast! He rounded the corner of the metal container, not expecting the onslaught of powder and bullets to shift so quickly. He recognized the small van though, and instantly knew his strategy. He had a rule, if you are truly faster than a bullet, than speed along, but if not, stay in your own lane. He sprinted from box to box, dodging each and every bullet by mere inches. As he rounded the corner of a nearby convenience store, he stopped. He caught his breath, but was once again stuck. Not by his own fault, but by coincidence. As he turned to face whatever cruel thing had him trapped, he saw nothing but white knuckles, blood, and darkness. 

" Hey Marcel, is he awake yet." The voices around him slowly began to fill his mind. "Not yet, his heart rate is raising though." Each one sounding more concerned than the last. "Hey Lui, go grab the doc." The footsteps faded away, but then another voice chimed in. "You alright Tyler." The stares all shifted, out of curiosity. "Yeah man i'm fine, but it's still my fault he got hurt, and NOW I CANT DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT." The man's deep hyperventilation slowed down, and he spoke. "The doc says he will be out sometime within the month, but that is if he heals incredibly fast. His condition is permanent, and who knows what he will think when he gets up." Slowly however, he lost consciousness, and felt the world slip around him as he once again was embraced by sleep. 

Mini awoke to find 3 worried faces, and another out in the hall with what sounded like a doctor. He slowly tried to address them, but noticed something. He could barely pull enough air to breathe. The sensation alone was harrowing, and sent him into a coughing fit. His friends watched him as he spiraled back down, and called the doctor in to "explain." The doctor, his greatest fear, and mortal enemy. Nothing wrong with the doctor personally, just an irrational fear of his. But, he listened closely. "If I am correct your name is Craig Thompson. Your medical records show that you have always had a problem with asthma, correct." Mini nodded. "Well yes, but only as a kid." The doctor resumed, "Well, due to a severe injury on your trachea and vocal chords, I am sad to say that one of your lungs has collapsed." Mini's brain was already working to figure out why he had gotten here in the first place, but only one thing came to mind, his leg. He looked down under the hospital covers to see multiple marks, each just as deep as the last. The doctor soon left, and gave the group some time to speak and leave. Slowly, they all explained. Scotty however, was the first to speak up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We will revisit the past, in a time where Mini's life begins to spiral. Then come back to the present where we find out about the events of Mini's disappearance, and current state.

From a young age Mini knew he was weird. He just turned 14 at the time and was already having problems with the most simple of things. He was always ridiculed at his supposed "Amazing, and revolutionary" Private school. He couldn't keep up, and did the most teenager thing he could possibly do. He skipped, and cheated, and kept a protective blanket of senselessness around him, never letting his true self out. This supposed badassery kept him sane, but prohibited him from growing as a person. This stunted his psychological growth, and blocked him from achieving his true goal. He had always wanted to do something with public service. However, his bad reputation stopped him from doing that. So he left, and just stopped going to school at all. It was that mistake however, that lead him to his life of crime. -------------------------------------------------

 

On July 16, 2009, just months after his birthday, his parents told Mini of their plans for him. They took him away from his friends, and sent him to a Private School over half an hour away. This prohibited him from having any free-time. The work they gave him was triple the amount of the public schools, and left no room for error. So he was always busy, and rarely even spoke to anyone from his original school. However, that was exactly what he needed, to speak, and let his voice be heard. So, he went straight to the source of his distress. But after a long hour of talking and discussion, he had gotten nowhere. His parents still held strong and denied every request that would grant him even a little freedom. 

The constant stress of life was weighing him down, with seemingly no end. After some nights of constant contemplation, he made a decision. Relief was more important than ruining his life because of unnecessary school curriculum. This lead him to the formulation of a plan. His friends knew of many places around town. Most of them were dark alleyways that were never checked out by police or truancy officers. They met in an alleyway every other day, and would plot out their plan. Marcel would always be first, with Mini, Scotty, Brian, Tyler, Lui, and Anthony appearing next, in that order, every time. 

"Alright guys, so whats the plan this time." Lui said as he came forward, noticing the intense stares of his fellow friends. "What's up." "OK, listen we can't start until Anthony shows his face." Once again, the stares shifted to the right as another member of the group closed in. Luckily, it was Anthony. He was looking as jovial as ever. Rounding the numerous boxes that stood in the alley, he said, "Alright, so when do we start." Mini spoke up, looking around the group, hoping at least a few of them had had an idea for the days plans. He then realized that he was the only one who had never coordinated their plans. Stating, "We don't have a lot of time to get there, but there is a one day opening of a very special spot. The local park is opening its doors today, but we need to get in there before everyone else, ya know, to scope out the surrounding areas. It has the second highest point in town, and the 1st is the church, but that has tight security, the park has simple chain link fences. So lets take the route straight through 482 Wallace-bury street, and make our way to the park. Remember though, the adjacent buildings have cameras, so we have to be careful where we show up." At the end of Mini's statement, everyone nodded in agreement, almost all in disbelief that the quiet, young one of the group could come up with a plan like that. They all swore that that moment was the first time they had heard him say more than 10 words at a time. by now it was 1 PM, almost time to head out, when a sound became more evident. It was very quiet, almost unnoticeable, but definitely still there.

The sound grew to an almost tingling sensation, it stuck with Mini, and made him cringe.

Everyone soon noticed Mini's strange face, and looked quixotically upon his shaking form. 

Their worried stares bore into him, and filled his soul. 

He could feel himself break down. His mind seemingly dissolving into the Earth around him. 

The beeping was apparently not noticed by anyone else. However, the excruciating pain was slowly drawing him to sleep. He could tell he was hallucinating, but from what. 

*Beep*

*Beep*

*Beep*

Silence

*Beep* 

*Beep*

*Beeeeeeeeep*

*Beep*

It was at this moment that Mini became aware, he could tell he was sleeping, but where, where was the sound coming from. It penetrated, deep into his mind, driving him from his dream filled state. Another *Beep* And Another *Beep* It droned on and on, seemingly endless, but somehow, it became more and more peaceful. It became less annoying, but accepted itself into his dream. Lucid, and Awake. Lucid and Awake. These words repeated in his dream, slowly. They made no sense. Lucid, and Awake. He finally realized the meaning. He was Lucid dreaming. This allowed him to open his mind into a new world. One of strange places, but all the making of his choice, with one common goal in mind.

Finally the last word became a reality. 

 

He awoke to see only one face. Strangely, of all the people, it happened to be, Himself. 

There was an exact mirror image of himself. Staring at him with cold eyes. It seemed real, almost too real. It approached him, never opening its mouth, never straying from its path, but staring. A small shiver went through his spine as the astral figure stroked his face. Simply keeping eye contact exhausted him, but the figure touching him made him feel drunk. Not in a good way. His vision swayed, and finally blackened. However, something appeared, nothing big, but nothing small. It slowly though, swallowed him, and he realized something. It was familiar, but it was dangerous, and sent a sharp pain through his chest. He saw it approach, indecipherable, and un-explainable. However, it said something. It sounded worried, and strangely apathetic as it said three simple words. 

 

Wake Up Craig.  
*Beep*  
*Beep*  
*Beep*  
*Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*

 

Silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Know that none of this would have been possible if I had not gotten the Inspiration to do so thanks to a few friends. Thanks, and enjoy the later chapter.


	3. The Best Of Times And The Worst Of Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig has found himself in the hospital, after a short Lucid dream he is left stammering after an apparition shows itself to him. It appears to be him, but what of the aftermath, and the beeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might end up being one of my favorite chapters to come from the series. Enjoy.

"Clear"...

"Clear"...

"Clear"...

Silence.

Mini found a sort of comforting blanket in silence. But, those words repeated over and over. 

"Clear"...

That sound.

*Beep*

So familiar, but from where.

*Beep*

(Distantly) "He is stable for now, but just in case, we might need to give him multiple doses of blood thinners. The heart attack was very sporadic, and could have lasting effects. However, we still don't know what CAUSED it. He is going to be very tired, and may not be able to move his legs for a while. Those blood thinners are going to make him feel weak, and numb at times, but it will keep him stable until we find out the cause."

Mini could sub-consciencely understand every word, every touch, every sound, but was still in a small fit of darkness. "Oh, Hun look, his heart rate is raising, hes waking up." Mini could hear his mothers cries of joy, but Mini still couldn't open his eyes. It pained him, he could imagine his mother standing there, crying over his lifeless, motionless body. This was his call, his effort, and his motivation. He struggled, but after forcing himself out of a mindless rut, a blanket of space for comfort and relief, he awoke. 

His eyes barely opened, only small slits appearing before his cornea's, but it was there, the first time he had seen it since the dream, but it was the one thing that he truly craved the most. Something so necessary, but something so forgotten, his favorite...

 

LIGHT!

He awoke to startled expressions on peoples faces. But there was something... off.

He looked around the worn hospital bed, at people with tears in their eyes. However, what he didn't expect, was the change.

He bounced from face to face, only able to recognize one, maybe two people. 

It was surely a strange predicament. He looked towards a man in a white coat. His name-tag read Fong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again. I would like to give a lot of thanks and love to my friends over on our discord who inspired me to begin writing this series in the first place. Thanks RowanHeart and EchoingHowls, and Nebulas and sweethearts, ya'll are the best.


	4. WHAT DO YOU MEAN A COMA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini learns about his condition, and more.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit towards my friends EchoingHowls, RowanHeart, and Nebulas and Sweethearts

A man in a blue hood, as well as another in a red hood with an owl logo, were defenitely new. Mini could see the blue hooded mans dark eyes under the strange mask he wore, but didn't ask any questions, for he was already confused enough.

The man could obviously understand Mini's gaze, and said, "I'm Jonathan, a.k.a Delirious." Mini simply nodded in quiet understanding. 

The red hooded one followed suit, saying "And I'm Evan, Evan Fong, nice to meet you. 

After the brief introduction, Mini simply asked, "So..... Who are all of you." Everyone couldn't stop themselves from frowning as a wave of sadness enveloped them. Two people slowly got up though, they looked to be much older than the rest of them. Maybe even 4 times his own age. 

They looked at him with strange eyes, both with puffy red cicles, saying, "It's us Craig, don't you remember." The only thing that stood out was the woman's voice. It was calming, but raspier, and shakier, but familiar.

Mini grinned in quiet understanding, with a shaky voice and tear filled heart he replied, questioning his answers contents. "Mom." It came out so strange. It was deeper, but he sounded off, his voice didn't resonate with his own memories comprehension. 

He looked outwards, and saw one feature after another, each memory fueling his understandings. Craig's voice broke as he sobbed, unable to make out why everyone was so strange yet so familiar. He couldn't look at them, for fear of sympathy being shown. He hated sympathy, and felt it unnecessary, especially at a time like this. 

The man in the coat stepped forward, saying a few words. "I'll explain... Everyone here except your parents calls you Mini correct." Mini slowly nodded. The doctor resumed. "Well two years ago you slipped into something known as a sporadic coma. This is an occurence where you brain shuts itself off to prevent you from experiencing pain. It is useful, but it has horrible repercussions. You can obviously tell that you were in a coma, but what you may NOT know is that you suffer from a severe case of Auditory Hallucinations, as well as asthma, which is what triggers yours."

The man spoke so fast that Mini could barely keep up. 

"So you had an asthma attack in that alleyway, which triggered your Auditory Hallucinations. Your friends were lucky they called so soon, otherwise we might not have been able to save you at all. Everyone here has gone through some drastic changes over these two years. People have missed you, but you changed a lot about us. You yourself kept changing too. We knew your coma wasn't permanent because of that point exactly. You kept growing, your vocal chords kept strengthening, and you got taller. This is only one of the changes though." "You might expect some different kinds of growths all around you. This experience is a rare one, but its best to have you here now. Than to have lost you two years ago to a freak accident."

Mini's entire demeanor changed after that. It was at this moment that he realized who was around him.

He looked at the people beside his parents. Slowly taking in each'es features, deciphering one another from left to right. 

Mini finally spoke, "So I guess that you guys helped me." They nodded slowly, hoping that his next step would be correct. Mini looked around saying, guessing each one. 

"So we have Marcel." Marcel replied with a simple wave. 

"Scotty." Scotty replied saying, "Morning sleepyhead."

"Tyler." Tyler looked up surpised by Mini's correctness, saying, "Glad to see that you are okay." Tyler had also gotten a lot taller... almost a 6 and a half inch difference from two years ago. 

"Lui." Lui smiled politely, tears brimming his eyes.

"And last but not least Anthony." Anthony replied with a simple, "Hey bro." With the same emotion in his eyes as Lui.

It didn't make sense, but something was for sure, he was confused, and he was upset. There was so much information to take in, and not enough time to do it. The doctor chimed in with one final thing though pointing out some great news by the look on his face. "Craig, you wont have to worry about that asthma anymore though."

Mini replied confused, "Why."

The doctor stated shortly, "Your exponential growth in so many areas of your body has released some of the pressure on your diaphragm."

Mini tilted his head in confusion, "Huh"

The doctor looked at him slyly, "You body grew just enough to release the point that caused your asthma, meaning you wont have asthma anymore." 

Mini beamed with excitement, before looking back at the Doc. However, he was surprised when the doctor looked at him dead in the eyes with the intensity of an angry lion. Saying, "That doesn't mean that you are home free. You asthma attack was so sudden, and worried everyone around you... those Hallucinations however will stick with you for the rest of your life. 

Mini looked confused, "But why does that matter now." 

Dr. Fong said, "Clearly you dont understand, the cause of your asthma attack is the problem. Whatever you saw, or heard, or maybe even felt, sent your brain into hyperactive shock, which is what put you in the coma in the first place. So if we can prevent it from happening again, we could prevent you from having another heart attack for good, meaning if we don't, you could slip into a coma again."

Mini remembered seeing the mirror image of himself, but was truely unsure of what might be the response to such an answer. He though to himself, and understood what it was. 

His brain was making a last stitch effort to wake him up, but it failed. So when his subconscious rejected tha effort, it sent him into shock, which caused the asthma attack. Which only told him that he caused his own coma. HE CAUSED HIS LIFE TO WITHER OUT OF EXISTENCE FOR TWO YEARS.

He was snapped out of his head though, when a voice called his name. 

It was the red hooded man, "Yo Mini, you gonna snap out of it." 

Mini looked around to see those same sympathetic and worried faces from before. He finally understood now. He was in a hole, and he caused it.

"So... He wondered inside his head, does this mean that I'm a danger to myself. Surely not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Know that i posted this chapter right after ch3 because my page refreshed when the inthernet went out, and I lost a lot of progress. So some of this stuff is prewritten after I found out I saved it in a word counter for fear of ch3 being too short. It saved me in the end, but a large portion of this is prewritten. So with much frustration, hatred, late nights and glares all toward my phone for being dumb, hope you enjoy the later chapters.


	5. Quiet Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally leave Mini's flashback, find him in the real world. We learn about his current condition, and some major changes are coming, but do the benefits outweigh the risks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a lot of work from school coming up, so excuse me if chapters start coming out later and later in the day. Sometimes it may be around Midnight, others it may be like 5 to 7 pm. Also, anytime you see this --------- it is a time skip.

Scotty finally spoke, "Dude, we've all been worried, you've been asleep for almost 3 days now." He looked upon the other worried faces, glancing towards Evan, Del, or even Tyler for some form of comfort. However, they were all in the same state as everyone else. Sad, and happy, but extremely exhausted. 

Del sat up from his chair, looking at Mini with too much sympathy in his eyes. "We were worried that you might go into a coma again, don't you remember last time."

Mini shrank down, feeling the guilt weigh on his shoulders, forcing him to submit to the ugly crying or sobbing faces around him. Evan was obviously tired, and Del expelled the same feeling. It was something they were good at. Pushing back sleep, keeping themselves awake at night, sleeping for only half an hour, rarely a full hour. However, they were masters of the art. Evan of course was silent, dragging along as usual, but Del seemed compelled by something on the balcony. The hospital had a small balcony which housed many chairs, and even pillows. Del however, was compelled by the storm, so natural, so calm, but so fierce, and dangerous. Mini felt the same, however, Mini couldn't penetrate the mask of secrets, lies, scars, bruises, and bags, that riddled every crevice, every wrinkle, every freckle, and shoved it behind a protective mask of shame, guilt, and worry. Mini had never spoken to Del about it. Mini didn't suppose that anyone ever really had. It was a topic that was seemingly avoided. However, a voice stuck out to him. "Ya know Mini, had it not been for Evan here, you might've died."

Evan nodded silently, contemplating the words himself. Mini understood clearly, but Evan was wondering how Mini should respond. Mini nodded in respect, saying a simple, "Thanks." As Evan made his way out the door.

\------------

By now, it was late, and there were problems to be afoot tomorrow. The damage they had caused would raise a lot of trouble, political, and personal.

The scrap yard was a large congregational place for tourists, because of some weird parts that washed up on the beach not to far away. So they would have to pay off some new old man who decided he owned the place. Either that, or he would have to be forced to "Keep Quiet," as they say in the biz.

It dawned on Evan that that encounter in the yard, was just a normal day, such a normal day, a normal known to them, and no-one else. 

\------------

 

Evan was aware that he couldn't see, it was too dark at this point. He was assigned to be Mini's "Personal Bodyguard," as Tyler put it. Evan kept a close eye, always being wary of any kind of noise around him, senses heightened by the enveloping darkness that surrounded him.

It had been years since he had ever seen someone in this state.

He and Delirious were always a team. They lost their parents at a young age, each contracted a different illness while on the streets. Evan kept the worst of it, Del however simply contracted Insomnia. This was a problem at first, but he found his own way around it. 

After a long conversation, he decided to take some medications, they helped, but didn't cure it. So he found his alternative. He found solace in something not known to many.... Rain

Where he lived now, and where he lived years ago were drastically different. He hardly noticed it until the first rain of the year came. In their old town, it rained constantly. there always seemed to be that black roiling blanket in the sky, never passing, never bothering anyone, but accepted, almost as if its nature was a normality. It wasn't until he started to feel those heavenly drops did he awaken to the normal world. Evan missed the rain, almost as much as Del, but knew that he would have to miss this one, for he had a job to do. -----

Mini could sense the coming footsteps, and knew that it was a friendly. 

The steps were light, but still audible. Mini's ears had been trained for years. He joined his town's mafia at the age of 16, easily making him the youngest member of said mafia.

It was 9 and 1/4th of a second, before the steps reached the door. Slowing to a quiet halt, while opening the door as silently as possible. Mini had known Evan for only a few years, meeting him after he awoke from his coma. It was strange though, Del barely talked, and when he did, it was rare, so no one really attempted to talk to him. Evan followed Mini's gaze, the hospital they were residing in had a small balcony, which was meant for people who visited. It was there for a quick breath, and it helped, but it was dangerous due to wind and rain. It had bars, but the wind was strong, possibly able to rip the steel straight from its foundations. 

No one understood why, but an eerie silence clung to their shoulders, deafening, but non-existent. It clouded the room, and made you forget your surroundings, covering your eyes in a thick fog. This is the cost of danger. This is the risk he took, and what he dedicated himself to. As Craig watched Evan open the door, he watched his eyes grow to that the size of saucers. 

A strange fear clung to Mini's clothes, bathing him in something that is very evident, but not physical. 

This made Evan tense up, as he had the same feeling. They sensed it off of each other, and nodded in quiet understanding. 

The door opened up to a black sky, a roll of thunder, a streaks of blues and purples, and a lone man. 

Evan squinted as he struggled to find the dark mass of clothing due to its black structure. This did however, send a chill up his spine as a familiar hand reached out to them both, trembling and cold, but respectful, and regretful. Each and every emotion flowing from the mans white mask. 

The man faltered, and failed to keep himself steady. Evan stepped onto the wood, but almost copied the masked mans reaction as the cold came seeping into his feet. Numbing them, almost instantaneously, and causing him to stammer over his own words as they came tumbling out of his mouth. The cold was excruciating, flowing with waves of pain and agony. Neither Mini nor Evan could tell why the previously subtle night had turned so cruel and unforgiving. Evan was outside only minutes before, but still, he could not find the words to explain such a phenomena. 

Evan dragged the man inside, slowly but surely, shaking from the mere temperature radiating off of the older man in his hands. Evan sighed, and frowned deeply as he could see the faint smile of a man lot in thought, in his happy place, the cold, cold world that he considered home, was his kind of safe. 

Both watched as Del's breathing regulated, and he finally went to peacefully sleeping away.

"Whew." Both sighed, Evan from the cold and exhaustion, and Mini from surprise and shock. 

In an exasperated tone, "Mini, what should we do with him, he's freezing to the touch."

"Bathtub," Mini suggested, shrugging his shoulders jaggedly.

"Why not."

Mini slowly rose, letting the feeling come back to his feet and letting the blood rush out of his head. 

The bathtub water heated up, but steamed when the cold body of Del's was slowly dipped in, as to not cause immediate shock. 

Del shivered, but awoke very quickly when he felt his back burning, and behind smoking. He sighed however when he saw Evan and Mini, realizing what had happened. 

He shook his head, hanging it lowly as to not allow someone to glance at his saddening face. He was very self-conscious about his facial features, making a point to block out the prying eyes of his friends, each more and more eager than the last to have a look. But he knew that their perceptions of him would change, should he make the decision to open up. So, from the moment he lost his parents on, he vowed to never show a soul. However, he hadn't noticed his mask being slightly ajar, making any movement his face made more and more evident. 

Mini understood though, it was Del's choice, and Mini knew the feeling. Mini had a very similar way of shielding himself from the outside world. It however, revolved more around the protective blanket he always had drawn in his mind. He stayed strong, so others could be weak. He ignored any kind of yearning for personal growth, but maybe, that was exactly what he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me If I slow down, but I'm very invested in what you may have to say to help me improve my writing style. I'm always looking for feedback, and would love to get some responses from anyone who stops by. Thanks for being a part of this, because whether you realize it or not, you help this project so much, and writing keeps me busy , so thanks, and enjoy the later chapters. 
> 
> Also, i'm watching Mini's Meme Stream, so I've been laughing my end off. Hope ya enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets move both forwards and Backwards.

When, When will I break free of these chains. This is the question of the universe. 

There were many problems that occurred in Mini's life. He had dealt with a lot from an early age, so he had been conditioned to the warring sides. Whether it was emotional, physical, mental, he was prepared.  
Sadness was a common occurrence, but the roiling tides of anger, the uplifting winds of happiness, the drowning feeling of emptiness. So few reactions to something so traumatic, but all coming at once. His main involvement, was his deepest enemy.

There was a specific team in the town mafia. They were known as the Howlers of Los Santos. They were recognized by their constant noises, rolling through town, which closely resembled the high pitched howling of wolves heard so famously in fables and stories. The sounds were loud, but your body grew to immediately react, because you knew they were on the hunt. 

It was truly an iconic sound, one that only meant trouble.  
Mini learned that first hand. 

It took one encounter, that was it. They were known for their efficiency, and most times didn't even leave the wreckage behind. However, It wasn't so for Mini. He was not in the wreck itself, but he did witness it. 

 

It had been a long day before Mini had wet to visit his dad's workplace, but he was curious.

He had heard that his dad was working on some ultimate invention thing for some guy who he worked under. It was this factor alone that made him check it out. So he left home early, just before he had finished his studies, and walked the 3 miles to his dads workshop. It was a long walk, but he made it.

He walked in to see his dad holding some kind of handle. It was black, and had very small studs on it. He watched his dad's slow movements, watching as he slowly put the thing together. It came together nicely, each piece and part fitting perfectly. It was at this moment that he froze though, because he could feel something cold on his back. It was subtle, and hardly noticeable, but now, it was pushed hard between his shoulder blades. 

He stopped when he heard someone whisper. "Stick 'em up." He turned, hearing the joking tone in the man's voice. Surprised by the strange appearance. 

"Hey Uncle Nick, how've ya been."

"Oh ya know kid, doing the daily grind, keeping the old woman happy, the usual."

"Well it's good to hear, how is Aunt Lucy doing anyways, and why haven't you been to the house in a while, we've been waiting on ya to stop by." 

"Well kiddo, Lucille is doing great, her last treatment is this Sunday, so she should be free soon, but not really until then, and like I said, I've been working, I even got to travel to a few clients houses over the weekend, so everything is going good."

Mini silently wondered what he meant by clients, because he still had no idea what his Uncle was doing at the time. 

"So then, how long are ya gonna be around, you should come and say hi to Mom, she's been just as worried as me. Plus, mom is making her peach cobbler for dessert tonight."

"Well i'd like to, but I don't really have long, so I've got to leave now, but i'll show ya around town sometime. I know you still aren't really used to the backstreets and alleys of Los Santos, but only if your mom is okay with it. I should be free by the weekend, so hit me up then."

It was just then that Mini's dad noticed their communication, but only due to his sporadic dancing to an unheard tune. He was involved in his work, and only cam home around 11 Pm, so it was rare that he would see his dad at all after "School." So when his dad approached them and asked what he was doing there, all he could say was, "I got bored, and is it really such a bad thing to come and see my dad at such a time. Ya know, considering I only speak a few words to you in the morning."

His father shrugged, turned, and said simply, "Follow Me." These words were forced, and put a strange tone in his father's voice, one he had never heard before. 

Mini, as well as his deranged Uncle followed closely behind. They glanced at each other, noticing the strange shaking of Mini's normally cam and collected father. This exotic behavior was one that Mini had never witnessed, but it stood out almost a little too well compared to his father. 

They followed him, watching as he slowly grasped the now assembled gun in his hands. This is the Drywater MK II. It is a specially designed handgun, that has multiple activateable modes. Like watch. 

His father pointed the gun directly at Craig's head, but noticed how the gun's safety was on. 

Mini's dad promptly announced, "Here we go... Disable Safety... Lock-on... Focus... Retract."

Mini watched as the gun automatically followed every command. One... by... one. 

The guns safety switch disabled. Right after this, a small sight popped u[, and Mini could see the reticle found his face, and locked onto it with a perfect point at his nose. Then slowly retracted the barrel and reticle, only pausing a moment before each command was followed. 

Mini stared in amazement as he watched the thing move, all on its own. It was unheard of, a gun following commands so well, so easily. This was an incredible technological advancement.

However, his father frowned, slightly, but just enough for Mini to see. His father noticed his worried stare, and quickly perked up.

Mini wasn't convinced, so he still stared in empuzzlement, showing the man some sympathy for his pathetic attempt at hiding his fear and woes.

Slowly, reading the room, Nick walked around, avoiding eye contact with both. Until of course he opened his mouth, "Hey Craig, wanna head over to your house, let's go say hey to ya mom." 

Mini silently nodded, watching as Nick whispered something in his dad's ear, not realizing he had a menacing grin on his face. That was the only thing he realized was wrong. He followed the silence towards a window, and was left in shock as he saw multiple black cars with teeth on the front, symbolizing the town menace, the Howlers were watching.

Mini tried to look as inconspicuous as possible, but his Uncle had noticed his window watching, and commented slightly, "Oh their just a few colleagues of mine, no need to worry about them."

That simple sentence almost broke him, realizing all the things he did when he was "Away." 

This changed his perception of his beloved uncle, but he knew, that he still loved him, he was still family after all.

He had heard of the awful things his they did, but never expected to be this close to the middle of the activity. 

Because of the stories he told, he understood that his uncle was the right hand man for the "company," so he knew that something was up, especially if he had the entire group waiting right outside. 

However, why was he seeing a bright light outside the window, and why was it sparking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly ask you all to give me some feedback on what you think, I welcome all of it. This is my first story I've ever written. I have written essays before, but this is a whole new concept for me. Comment below and let me know what you think I could improve on. Every single bit of it is important. Thanks! Also, chapter 7 is an EXACT FOLLOW UP of ch 6.


	7. 3 Deaths, an Assignment, and a new Job pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exact follow up of chapter 6. So the same prompt... 
> 
> Lets move both forwards and Backwards...

Where was that sound coming from, it was so loud, but barely noticeable. It didn't hit Mini that it might be dangerous until he saw the sparks coming just slightly above the window. 

He heard a shout, saw a cloud of smoke, smelled something being charred, tasted blood in his mouth, felt a large hand on his back and chest, and was embraced by a very familiar feeling.

Silence -------------------------------------

 

Mini awoke to find himself in a car, that had a strong motor, and could feel the vibrations coming through the floor, jarring his small form from his toes up.  
He looked from side to side, only seeing a man in a dark cloak covered in white ash, with the smell of smoke lingering in the powerful car. 

Those same vibrations caused him to jump as they went over high hills, but why. There wasn't a hill in Los Santos for miles, unless, he was in the forbidden dark side. The Slums as they called it. This was the meeting place of many, many groups, whether it was the Howlers and the Misfits, or something otherwise, but something was off. 

This was an unusual situation, the weird unknown roads, the elusive man next to him, the sweet drowning sound of a powerful engine, and a sense of dread that he simply couldn't shake.

He watched the man's panicky mannerisms, watching as he constantly looked into the side mirror, as well as the main mirror in front. This is where Mini had the advantage.

He could see out of the main mirror, but his jaw dropped at the site he was lucky enough to see in time. 

A large, car, similar in size to the one he was in, was quickly approaching his left most side, a.k.a, the drivers side. 

This obviously startled Mini, as the movement of the car was so quick, seemingly effortless. He shrieked when the car on the drivers side swerved directly right, nearly missing the car. 

That aline was enough to gove Mini a slight heart attack, but it still wasn't the end. For as his Uncle turned right, they stopped, cornered. 

The men from behind quickly encircled them in their car as they were blocked in front, by more men. 

Mini couldn't hear himself think. His head was pounding on and on. This of course couldn't even shut out the screaming and cursing of his Uncle. He looked up, not realizing the danger he was truly in. Mini was lucky enough to find two things in the floor though, a heavy metal object, small, but dense, and a heavy caliber handgun, both on his side of the car. 

Without a second thought, he grabbed both, quickly and silently. He watched the man that his uncle had gone and confronted. But that itself was a mistake. Tr he man, was bulky, wkth a rather small lower body. He looked almost inhuman, but that was because of the rising fear that was emanating off of his body like pollen in the springtime, everywhere, and VERY evident. 

This made him a prime target, and he shivered as the strange man's glare shifted towards him. 

He could see the hatred, the understanding, and the simply pissed off look he had in his eyes. 

They talked for another minute or so, when the man raised his right hand menacingly. 

In an instant, his Uncle was on the ground, seemingly begging. He had never seen someone do that, especially not is such a situation. 

It reminded him of the records of one of his favorite civilizations, as well as moments in history.

The period of... 

The Renaissance, and separately, The Salem Witch Trials. 

The Renaissance, a time of royals, beheading, creation, and fame. 

The Salem Witch Trials, the derangement of a civilization, hell bent on de-demonizing their town. The cause of which was blamed on girls in the town using black magic, when in all reality, it was caused by the bread they distributed there. There was a fungus rhat grew on rhe wheat, this didn't react with the genetic probabilities of the females in town, this xaused them to have sudden heart attacks, not deadly enough to kill them, just dangerous enough to make them beg for their lives, and make them sound crazy. It was a disease that spread through all of Salem. 

He realized that it was like the beheading and hanging stories he had heard about from both. 

The victim would often beg for their life, before the sentence was served and fulfilled, his Uncle was the victim, and that man was the Jury, and the Judge. However, that Jury, that Judge, already had his judgement set, and he was not going to change it. That was obvious by the scowl he wore, a develish scowl, that seeped deep into the crevaces of his face. 

The man however, was closer to fulfilling his judgement than Mini ever thought possible. 

His uncle lowered his head, before nodding. Seemingly accepting his date, as if there wasn't anything to live for. However, Mini wasn't swayed so easily. Quickly, and silently, he jumped into the drivers side of the car. 

He had never done it before. Neither of the things he was about to try, had he ever done before. That itself made his next movements unnerving, and almost out of body. 

He rolled down the window, using the automatic door opening button in the side of the car, and screamed at the top of his lungs. "Hold on Uncle Nick, and hop in." Mini felt time slow as all attention was turned toward him. 

He turned towards the man, taking one last good look. He took the handgun from his side, and skillfully aiming it at the mans torso, taking as many shots as possible, not realizing what he had done. 

Mini hit every shot, hitting rhe mans head once or twice before the man collapsed from shock and blood loss.

Mini cringed at the sight, but his Uncle snapped him out of it when he shut the door, screaming, "Drive kid, DRIVE."

Having never done this before, he didn't know how to drive, but he knew where the gas was, and watched his Uncle drive, so it should be simple enough. Mini threw threw the metal object onto the pedal, saying, "Here we go."

The car launced itself forward, causing both men inside to jump.

Mini swerved left and right, barely missing an onslaught of oncoming cars. 

His ears rang as he worried, but he was snapped out of it when he heard the words, "What the fuck did you just do, now we will have the whole group following after us."

Mini said simply, "No we won't, don't you remember something important, you were his right hand man. Meaning that right about now, they are wondering what is going to happen now.... I knew that you had a tough job, but being the leader of the Howlers, and the right hand man to our town's resident Mafia, now that's some prestigious stuff."

Uncle Nick only stared in quiet amazement as the kid he had known for years outsmarted him, a simple little street kid with asthma problems, just outsmsrted the logic of the Mafia group that he now basically OWNED. 

Nick watched as the kid stayed calm and collected. Mini kicked off the object from the pedal, threw it to the side, and slowly stepped on the brake pedal, pulling the car to a rumbling stop. "Switch sides with me."

"Uh... yead sure kiddo." 

Mini nodded and hopped out the side of the car, quickly running round to get into the other side as his Uncle sat there in disbelief, almost speaking jibberish in his un-responsive state.

Nick took a breath, and sighed before saying, "Let's go check out the mafias warehouses, it counts as the temp base for now, the old building was hit a few days ago by a stupid bunch of punks who were strolling through, and decided to vandalize some stuff. It was nothing major until they started launching some poweful ILLEGAL fireworks into the windows, it blew up multiple walls, and now we have to rebuild them, but in any case, what do ya say about coming and working with me, as my right hand man."

Mini stared at him in quiet disbelief, worried that his ears had tricked him, and he had just misheard the man. However, Mini also knew that he would be safe, it was a Mafia, and he was the favorite of all the workers, but, what about his parents, what would they think, he contemplated, but finally responded with a simple, yet explicitly clear, "Let's do it." It seemed strange that this was his first job ever. He was the right hand man of a person he thought he knew well for years, but boy was he wrong.


	8. 3 Deaths, an Assignment, and a Job pt 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini just got a new job with his uncle. However, will he be able to keep stable under the realization of his actions, and the effects they have on those around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Know that this chapter is an exact sequel to the last part.

Mini turned in his sleep, disturbed by the strange beings he was seeing. He watched from an omniscient standpoint as they quietly conversed. Each syllable staining his closed mind, prying into his thoughts, ruining his silence. He was strangely comforted though, as he saw three figures, each one strangely familiar. However, they didn't have a true shape. They were nothing but figments of his imagination... right. He could understand one of them though, and could only make it out to be one person. The man said very few words, which was clue number one, but he said something vaguely familiar. 

"I wonder how Craig is doing, he never really was one for much confrontation." That simple sentence, was something that his father had only said once, ad it was said on a business trip, but, his dad had learned that he had gotten into a small fight with Marcel and Anthony. In the end Craig had won the argument, but it hurt him still. He didn't like having to yell at his friends, especially when they were the only ones still keeping him sane.

But still, he couldn't help but try to shake the weird feeling creeping down his back, slowly, like a chill, but more agonizing, and almost teasing, as his brain couldn't comprehend what it was trying to tell itself. 

The thought alone sent a strange chill to his toes, making him physically convulse as it overpowered him. He bucked backwards, trying his hardest to expel it before anyone noticed, but he was far too late. 

His uncle flashed a sideways glance towards him, seemingly confused. His expression changed to a deep frown, showing his bipolar side a bit. His uncle had always been a "good" guy, but he was known for having some issues with a bipolar disorder. It affected him and his family heavily, die to his sudden outbursts of rage, or fits of silence, but otherwise, he was a pretty calm dude.

"Craig, you alright." Mini had barely even noticed the new people enter the quiet room. He had just arrived at the small warehouse, and hadn't expected anyone to arrive. So he was deeply startled when the voices called out. To his surprise, 2 of his friends entered the room, it happened to be Tyler and Brian. Mini wondered aloud, "What are you guys doing here." Nick spoke up from his new desk in the corner of the room, lit only by the dimming lights above, and a blinding lamp on said desk, making it fairly easy to see him. "I found your phone in your back pocket when I ran and threw you into the car. It fell out of your pocket, so I grabbed it and called your friends, so they are here to take you home." "Oh, okay, well how long are you going to stay here, you said you were going to come see mom, right." "Well kiddo, the guys called me around an hour ago while you were daydreaming, and most of them have decided to stick with me, they see what we are capable of, but, a lot of them left, because they were friends of the original boss. Meaning that we are down a few, so I've got a lot of recruiting to do, but, I can't do that until you leave, so I'll see you later."

"Oh, well then, i'll see you later." Mini couldn't help but frown at his uncles dismissive nature.

This seemed to be the product of a long day, and a lot of stress, so Mini said his final goodbye's, and his uncle spoke up as he left, "See ya soon, Mini." His uncle laughed a little before saying something else, but at this point, he couldn't understand him around all the coughing and deep, agonizing wheezing. He turned his head with a slight grin as a final goodbye. 

The smiled at each other, and finally, Craig left, with Tyler, Brian, and left happily, knowing he saved someone today, someone important. To him, and to the future of a group he was forced to live with. 

\-------

Mini returned home with Tyler, heading to his Mother's room, only to find a disturbing sight. 

A man dressed in a similar cloak his uncle wore was standing over a lifeless, limp object, drained of everything that made it human. 

His mother.

 

The man watched Mini closely, never letting his eyes leave the man, with a sharp gaze on the taller one right behind him. 

He turned, saying "Justice, something we see, but something that not most deserve. For you however, justice has been served, and the favor returned."

Craig watched speechlessly as the man jumped out of the window directly to the right, landing with perfect skill, retreating to the dark foreground behind the house, slyly slipping into the darkness of the night, like a fox on the hunt. 

Tyler watched, carefully examining Mini's mannerisms, and experienced something he had never experienced with any of his friends before. A total, mental breakdown.

Mini crumpled to the floor as if he was nothing more than a lifeless shell. However, that role had already been taken. 

Tyler, being the considerate friend that he was, let Mini finish, because he could sense the individual shards of his heart snapping, shattering, never to be mended together. Pain was Mini's existence, and was everything that he knew. He had lost the most important person in his life. Sure she put him through the ringer a lot, but he loved her. She was his mom, and he could feel each string snap, bringing him closer and closer to an undesirable effect. 

Mini though, stopped himself before he had gotten too far gone, stood slowly, and stated finally, "Let's go find dad, he needs to know." 

Mini turned, and with shaky breath, a heavy, shattered heart, and a fear worse than death itself, hanging in his mind, jagged edges of a broken son, a broken man, sticking in his head like stalactites, hanging low, and threatening to break at a moments notice.

\----------

Mini stayed silent as the small car rumbled on-wards, keeping his eyes glued to the trees on the sides of the road, watching as his tall friend shifted uncomfortably in his driver's seat.

"You really should get a bigger car, or a truck, you barely fit in this thing."

"Yea yea, at least i'm not known for being mini, he stated with a grin."

"Hey my nickname is Mini, that doesn't mean I'm mini where it counts."

"TMI DUDE." 

They continued this strange banter as Craig directed him to the now smoking building, when everything stopped.

Mini looked upon the wrecked building, knowing with a sense of dread that there was a problem.

It had been almost two hours since the building had exploded. It was shown by the now fading marks hidden on some of the metal sheets, like a ghost, slipping through, but never to be seen in its true form. 

Mini, watching with a blood drained face, watched as the wreckage finally settled, and came crashing upon itself one more time, before rumbling, groaning, and settling down.

\----------

They had searched for two hours, by now it was 3 in the morning, and they were both desperately tired. 

However, neither gave up the relentless search for the man known as Mini's father. 

Tyler however, was the unlucky one who found him. 

There was a large pile of rubble and debris, that had gathered onto a point, and rose to an almost triangle. 

Tyler deconstructed it, moving it piece by piece, when he saw a man's single hand, not attached to anything, just the hand. 

Tyler stopped himself from vomiting, pushing the fowl bile back down his throat, rasping from the burning sensation. 

"Hey, um, Mini."

Mini turned, seeing his best friend holding a hand up in the air, a single hand, a right hand. Mini quickly came towards him, and the only recognizable object, was the wedding ring that was proudly placed on his fathers finger. There were tales about the adventures it had been on. 

The sight alone made Mini sick. He watched as the hand sat on the ground, lifeless, limp. 

Finally, Mini snapped. Tyler watched as the expression on his friend's face changed from a deeply saddened man-child's, to a maniacal, lost individual's. He watched as his face contorted to bear a crooked smile, which turned to laughter, which turned to anger, to sorrow, switching so quickly that Tyler couldn't keep up. 

Mini, without thinking, watched his older friend, seeing him with fear in his eyes, making him crave to see him scream. However, by that point, he had already been tackled, stopped, and knocked out.

\----------

Stress...  
Pain...  
Suffering...  
Sorrow...  
Morphing...  
Watching...  
Laughter...  
Loss...  
Friendship...  
Laughter...  
Feelings...

Each of these relating, each one so necessary to a human life, each one experienced time and time again, but when it overflows, what do you get. 

Problems. 

\-----

Mini awoke to find himself inside of the warehouses, but in a separate place this time.

He could see claw marks on the walls, blood on his fingers, missing nails, but all he could feel was stress. He saw his friend approach him, he had a bandage and sling on an arm, an obvious sigh it was broken, marks on his neck, arms, legs, back, each one more bloody than the next. 

He saw his friends moving with pain in his eyes, moving with the suffering of one hurt emotionally, mentally, and physically. 

He saw the pity in Tyler's eyes, watching it morph to sorrow, as he realized what he had done. What he had seen, experienced, and done was morphing him, into something that he knew he was not. He heard laughter come from his friend. "Man look what ya did, ya messed me up good, but, it's fine now. I already got looked over, and my arm isn't broken, just badly bruised and strained.... Listen Mini, I'm going to miss them too, they were like parents to me, and you know that, but I don't want you breaking on me like that again, I don't know what I might have to do if you dive off of the deep end.... YA HEAR." Mini understood perfectly, and gave nothing more than a nod, a defeated glance, and a sob. That was all that he had. 

Tyler saw the sense of loss leave Mini's eyes, watching him change back to the old Mini, which is what their foundation of friendship was based on, the originality and normality of one another's quirks and problems. They all had their own, Anthony, Lui, Brian, all of them, had their problems, which is why laughter was such a common thing between them. Studies show that most males base their humor and comedy off of dark events or happenings in their lives, and those jokes are a way to relieve oneself of such a burden. Their comedy was based off of feelings, darkness, and unbridled sorrow, and that was a burden they all had to bare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate anyone who takes the time to look at this story and look into the details. Any kind of critique is welcome, and I hope that you will let me know if there is something that I improve on. I update pretty much every day, so check back tomorrow, and there should be a new chapter. Also, I have a specific song that I listen to when I start writing, here you go. https://youtu.be/R466WaM2Y7U . You can copy and paste the link, or go to YouTube and look up a song called Abstract 22. It is an inspiration to me, and hits me right in the feels, thanks for reading this, and hope you like the chapters to come.


	9. 3 Deaths, an Assignment, and a Job pt 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini returns to his Uncle's clutches, fearing for his life, it had been a few day's, but Mini knew to trust his instincts, for he knew that danger was always lurking around another corner, as that was the life he would live should he decide to dedicate himself to the Mafia life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to take a break yesterday as I feared I might get bored and drop the writing thing, but I felt weird when I wasn't writing, however, I had fun relaxing with my mom, and I'm back on the scene. Hope ya enjoy the chapter.

Tyler and his Mom quickly accepted Mini into their home. 

Mini had been friends with Tyler, or Wildcat as they called him, for years.

They actually got the name wildcat from a wild, rabid cat that they had found, but he really disliked Tyler, so after around 15 minutes of fighting and running, Tyler lost, and the name Wildcat just kinda stuck.

He was soon known as that specific alias within a simple matter of days. This surprised him as it was nothing more than a simple accident, both meeting and fighting the stupid cat. However, they couldn't get over it, so they kept it. 

Tyler, after much opposition, finally had grown used to it, so silently accepted it, and eventually grew to like it, or course, this happened before Mini had moved to Mid- Los Santos, which split up their group, but Mini's parents promised to get him and two friends phones, if he didn't complain.

So, as he didn't have a choice but to move, he said nothing. However, the decision would be difficult, because three people didn't have phones in the group.

Marcel, Brian, and Tyler.

Mini knew one obvious choice, Tyler, but the other two would be hard to choose against. 

It took days, and time was running short, so a choice had to be made...

Mini liked Marcel, but he had known Brian for years longer, so he had to make his choice based on time.-------

Tyler had recovered from his luckily sprained and not broken, arm.

Tyler had always had a hard time with defiance, or denying someone. But, he seemed to seriously want to help Mini, and this time, Mini didn't have it in him to say no, especially because of how much they had witnessed today. That, and Tyler was glaring at him when Mini tried to say anything with an N, in it. So, Mini finally accepted Tyler's proposition, silently, but with much gratitude in his soul. \-----

Tyler had brought Mini to his place, however, it wasn't long until they were both met with Tyler's mom. 

Somehow, she had gotten word of what happened to his parents, and quickly, but softly, embraced him. 

She was a lot like his mom, with a strange offset of personality, and voice. He could only take so much, and knew that it was only a matter of time, but he broke. His mind shattered, and everything he had been holding down for so long, came rushing straight out of him, he was alive, and well, but he was broken, and flawed,

His mind felt his barriers breaking down, each one being smashed through, one at a time, no intent, nor rhyme or reason, but he knew that he would be free of everything keeping his feelings locked away. That could not happen, because that was what kept him sane. The many years of mistreatment, neglect, and not having a figure to teach him the ways of living, left him in his small rut, that grew, deeper, and deeper, the more his walls were demolished. 

3... 4... 5.. 6.. 7. done

now Empty

Mini had finally released every wall, every bar, every emotion, each one holding him back from seeing the bigger picture. 

His eyes widened, finally able to take in the individual meaning of everything around him. 

He found sympathy in his friends eyes, that damned sympathy, his greatest foe, and mortal, mental enemy. 

Sympathy had always taken a large toll on his life. He hated seeing someone worry for him, so he denied those feelings, making them non-existent... almost.

They were buried, deeper than most could dig in a day. Horror, despair, utter terror, and separation, each a different layer of strength, each one broken so easily. 

It was a strange thing for him to accept sympathy, as it had hurt him earlier, but now, without a barrier to keep him safe, what was there to be scared of. Maybe it was his own imagination, or maybe a moment of final realization, but why was this sympathy, the first time he could use it as comfort. Did it make him a bad person, maybe, inconsiderate, or was it just a misconstrued message, finally being understood by a closed mind. Possibly.

Or maybe it was the opening of a closed mind, that was finally allowing him to see the flaws.

The flaws of his own mind, his situation, his own meaning. 

Each one more drowned out than the last. 

He could feel himself depart, watching himself mentally as he told his uncle about his mom's death, showing him the weakness, pain, and mental torment engraved into his soul. 

It was crippling, and dangerously close to breaking his mind. 

So, he did what he was famous for doing. 

He left, in silence, in his friend's mothers arms, 

he left.

Sleep overtook his mind, forcing the rest of the world out, dodging around the sympathetic waves, the dark tides, the neglectful skies, and the saddened forms, each of which with more strength, meaning, and memory. ----------

 

Mini awoke to find himself in the warehouse, an eyesore the first time, no better now. This time, his head was filled with voices, faint, but existent. 

A sudden light filled the room, not at once, but slowly, enveloping his curled, but awake form in a bright light. 

Where were these strange voices coming from, and why WERE they so..... Strange.

He looked up, barely, but just enough to see, before another bright light was shone on his face. 

He barely had enough time to move before he was tazed, cuffed, and surrounded. 

The Misfits had arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It hasn't been long since I started writing this story, it ended up interesting me more than I thought it would, and it all came from a silly prompt, but it became more complex and Interwoven than I thought. So thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy the later chapters. Also sorry this chapter is SO FREAKING LATE. Got really busy, had a few visitors, and some chore and stuff, so this one is really late, sorry, and enjoy the later chapters (Again).


	10. Rant for ya guys. All author.

children don't learn to run by their first steps

of course your words will be a bit clumsy, and sure, sometimes the seam in your plot will tear, but so what?  
professionall knitters didn't start making perfect quilts,  
there were knots and missed loops everywhere, but you just need to stick till the end

It's not going to be perfect.  
Nothing ever is.  
but if you can use your story and your words as stepping stones, then it won't take long until your sprinting to the finish in clothing you've made yourself.----- EchoingHowls. 

 

So I want you all to know that this is a Message that was given to me by a very, I guess you could say close Friend, and it made me realize something. Every single person in life goes through something that they would consider to be traumatic. I had to watch my mother go through stage 4 cancer at a rather young age, Which trained my mind to be able to handle things that most wouldn't understand. I was able to understand stranger concepts, and it ... put a new lease on life for me at least. And I know that a lot of other people feel like they go through something very similar where they do not understand the problem that surround them, and something like that can cause problems in their mental health. This is partially the basis of what led to a long deep conversation between me and a friend known as EchoingHowls. That large sample of text you see above what im writing now just before so, is what I received after a large portion of this conversation. This of course let me to look at things a bit differently, because I hadn't thought of writing as an art and a large portion of people's life common and it was at this point that I realized that I was looking at it the wrong way. People fuel their creative imaging off of what they know to be around them, this can include something is simple is you know the flowers brewing outside. That alone could be inspiration enough for someone to write about something. However, most get their fuel from a darker place in their lives, and I'm not saying that I've never really gone through something that I would consider dark, but I have Been through, and heard a lot of stories about some of these terrifying things that not a lot of people understand. Which is Why I wanted to make this chapter I guess you could say, a bit of a rant. Because I know that people look at things differently and everyone has a different version of what they know to be held true. It's basically the same way that we see our presidential candidates, becausesome people focus on one thing while others focus on another. This has led me to learn a lot about myself, and what exactly my purpose might be. I didn't realize just how much I of all people in the world, can learn from simply reading. Now this isn't going to be something that you would kind of hearing your school where people talk about how "books are Important" And how reading can make you smarter. However I'm talking about a different kind smarter, exactly the opposite of what schools are trying to teach you. Many people as I've said before go through a lot of things in life color and you might not know what that is, but I know that a lot of people don't understand what those kinds of people go through. Which has led me to this point, because I took a look at it and from far away standpoint everything seems OK, until you look at the true facts of the matter. Some people see their situation is OK, even though they may be getting abused in you know mentally beaten because of mediocre things and problematic parents I guess you could say, but others may see something you know as simple as falling off of a doc traumatic. Which once again is what led me here, because I realize that it's easier to look at someone and criticize, then it is to speak to that person, and understand more about them. Because we as humans, in our nature, have discovered that it's easier to sit in comfort and watch others suffer, then it is to help them. Meaning that study show that millionaires or billionaires, I could donate just one million, to even $200000, every single year, and it would make the biggest difference. With those simple funds we could get rid of over 25% of all world hunger, we could be billed most for rain force and are plants, and we can stop poverty in general. With that simple donation we can, I guess you could say, rise up against the challenge that we as humans have put on Earth. Now know that this isn't about the Earth itself, but it's and set about a lot of the people that live on it. Because people don't understand the magnitude of what others may go through, which saddens me. Studies even show that most introverts have a 76% higher chance at understanding, and reading the Room, and being able to know thousands of different details about an individual person, just by knowing simple details, like what's your favorite color, and Hey have you ever been to a movie theater. These questions of allow you to know a lot more about a person. As in the question what color is your favorite, that allows you to know more about them, because, when you look at it the statistics, and the way that people think, you start to understand more. Someone likes the color purple maybe more intitled to certain things, and they may be able to become very friendly, and get very close to you without you really realizing it. Those who like blue might have a deep connection to the sea or the sky, and they are able to the deduct beauty from the simplest of things. Now saying something like what movies have you seen in the theater. Allows you to look deep into a person, because then you're able to see what kind of humor they like, you're able to understand what kinds of things interest them, and you're able to take a deeper look into their personal story. Now that alone may not entrigue you, but it's still a very necessary part of, I guess you could say, reading the Room. Because not a lot of people have the privilege of being able to covet things to themselves, maybe even something like secrets, or maybe things about their personal life. This is all because of something that's happened in their lives, and it creates a specific imbalance in their brain, which makes them feel impulse to do certain things. Like schizophrenia. They feel that in order to make themselves safe, and sane, they will need to do whatever they can, and may even begin to hear voices, that are led by their own thoughts and personal idealisms, which makes them in some cases... not all... distant. Now I know that a lot of this seems like a bunch of random mumbo jumbo, but I'm getting to the point very very soon. Now know that a lot of things have gone. Meaning that for instance I took a break not too long ago just because I needed to set down for a little bit, and it helped me realize a little bit about the problems in my own writing take me. Which is what actually spark the conversation, as well is that small snippet up above common to be sent to me. That quote hit me rather hard, because Just as it says everyone goes through rough times. Seamstress's and quilt makers, will always have problems in their 1st, maybe a seemed tears too quickly, or maybe something rips open just as the product is being finished. Babies don't take their 1st run as soon as they're born, they take time to develop their skills common and begin to understand more about how things work. This itself is the core part of my Rant. Because I finally realize that, yes, my work is going to be extremely sloppy, yes come a lot of the things that I'm not going to notice are very prominent, and could be easily fixed, and yes, I know that not a lot of these things are satisfactory to a lot of people. So I do of course just want to let you guys know, that I am working my hardest at doing this, doing something as easily as writing, and working at it Every single day, has helped me to gain a better lifestyle. I have begun to work out more, I started eating healthier, and even lost a little bit of weight, I have been taking taking somesmall steps, in order to get things Back on track. Know that I am not really a tired person, I get enough sleep as it is , and work diligently to get new chapters out. However I also know that I need to pace myself, because otherwise I may get bored of it common and may drop it, and lose interest. So no that I might not do a chapter A-day, maybe not even a chapter every 2 days come but know that this is something that I plan to stick with for a very long time period this is the 1st thing that has got me back into writing, and as finally began to stimulate my brain enough that I don't get bored it every day. I don't feel like eating constantly, because I'm too busy, and I don't feel like wasting time, because I know that I have work to come which is why I might not be doing a chapter every day, because of that reason in its entirety. And I also know that not All of my chapters are anywhere near as long as this one, but that's also because I don't take enough time to think things out come and don't take enough to write something that's meaningful, and something that might actually please you guys. So Don't mind me as I may so down a bit, but I really do ask that you guys forgive me if I take to on, because we do a have school testing coming up. I have my science exam this week, and my math next week, which is definite going to take some time, and might take a toll on me for a little bit. But know that that is not going to interrupt my ambitions to write. And I also know that I'm very pressure to of all the people that have sought by, whether or not it's more so just a few people, and they just continuously check back, I'm thankful for that period it gives me a lot of confidence in what I've been doing, and I hope that you guys for will forgive me for all the little mistakes that are going to be in the beginning. That is something that I know to be inevitable, And that is something that I cannot help. Not at the very moment at least Kala know that I am working very hard and trying to improve my writing style, and that it is definitely taking some time period I'm having trouble finding my own way of writing, which is obviously slowing me down. So I might take A-day or 2 to gather some thoughts, and then I know for a fact that I'm going to write a long chapter for you guys. So I hope you guys will stick around If nothing else. So thanks a lot for simply being their power and I am also going to link some of echo's stories in the annot's come super because, they have been a humongous inspiration to me and II hope that they would do the same for you to come so thanks a lot for reading this rant if you did that is, and I hope you enjoy the later chapters come to see guys later, peace...

(Silence) "Remember the silence Craig... Remember the Silence....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howls Inter series please read... 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/971589


	11. 3 Deaths, an Assignment, and a new Job pt4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some fun is all I can say.

Mini, in his still groggy, and tired state, barely had enough time to react.

3, 3 seconds is all that he would have, and those 3 seconds with determine the rest of his career.

Three... Multiple people with flashing lights slunk into the Room, barely noticed, until the yelling, and commotion coming was at an all time high. As the blue came a man's voice, seemingly dominant, he alerted all of his friends to Mini's presence, Bruni absolutely any chance of Mini's escape. 

Two... He was thrown to the ground, being forcefully held there by a threatening vice grip. He was then quickly cuffed, and thrown into the corner of the dark Room.

One... He was being shouted at, however once again, in his groggy state, could barely understand a single word, forcing himself to understand more about the situation. Only, making his waking condition worse. 

He watched the people walk around the room, seemingly looking for something, but after almost an hour or two of searching, they found nothing. This obviously angered the man in front, his dominant voice resounding in the small Room. However, out of the corner of Mini's eye, he could see something in the darkness. It was neither truly visible, nor really mistakable, but he knows a friendly. A sense of great euphoria washed over him, as he was taken back to the old times as a child when he and his friends would sneak into abandoned places color and search around for any artifacts or items that they could take with them, and possibly pawn off. Most of their small journeys ended up becoming fruitless come up but it was still an awesome experience to be able to have with his friends. Especially seeing as how he didn't get to see them the very often.

As if by sudden occurrence common his body slowly began to shift in-and-out of consciousness. He could feel himself begin to lean and wane, watching as everything began to swirl around him. The leader of the group, began to notice minis strange appearance as well. He slowly walked over to him common watching as the strange man begin to shift, sway, almost in uncomfortable way. Decide to man to believe that the poor child, as he was, was strangely incapable of being a threat. This lucky break was an incredible thing for many, especially seeing as how he didn't really stand a chance on his own. Slowly the his consciousness broke, and as he watched common even though he was dreaming collar he could sense all the different things happening around him coming and could feel his body being moved. It was almost as if he was in a state of sleep paralysis, however, that it and stop him from peacefully dreaming...

 

Until it wasn't so peaceful. 

\-----------

He was being dragged by his hair, across deep gravel, and before he noticed the strange stalker. 

Again, it was a dark figure, but this time, it was dripping. 

It got closer, slowly, before it lunged forwards, grabbing the dragger by his arm, twisting it backwards, breaking it cruelly. 

A deep "Snap" resounded in the air. 

A body dropped, a now broken neck lolled, and a still frozen, groggy Mini was left on the ground. Scared, and afraid of the sudden happening. However, the figure disappeared. 

Mini looked at his left hand, and found a dripping knife, a broken cuff, and the man on the grounds broken, no ripped, off finger. 

As he was sitting there, wondering why these things were how they were, he could see, or rather noticed, two things. 

One. The trucks that had obviously been used to come to the warehouse, were still running, however, no one was in them, or going to them.

Two the figure that had seemingly helped him just moments ago, had completely disappeared.--------

 

Mini, in his lost state, had lost track of all time, And before he knew it, He had been out in the cold, dark, AM Morning, all night. He looked up to seize Uncle, staring at him, from far away. Inside of the warehouse, safely locked away in doors. Many had guessed that his Uncle had seen the security footed, as the window he was staring out of, had served as his office. The office was the basis for the entirety of the operation, and held things like files common camera TV's, A.K.A CCT v's. Is Uncle stared at him in fear common walking the smaller man as he slowly stood, knife still in hand, cuff still around his wrist. The finger Tama ones resting on his hand, now sliding off, into the deep gravel.

Minis Uncle spoke over the intercom, "DON'T YOU DARE MOVE ANOTHER INCH."

Mini stared at the man in quiet disbelief, not able to understand the man's cold, almost shaky tone. 

"Why, whats wrong..." 

Mini took a slow step forward, making hus way to the front door of the warehouse. 

"I said STAY RIGHT THERE."

Mini stopped in his tracks, worrying about the reasoning behind the apprehensive behavior from his uncle. 

Slowly, a large white screen fell over to the side, and within a few seconds, an image appeared on the screen black space, showing the beginning of a video.

Thanks to the still, black night, the image appeared clearly. 

He could see the outline of some light colored clothing, an orange shirt, with a colored M on the front. 

Suddenly, the door at the back of the complex, slammed open, with at least twenty to twenty five men pouring in, and after a few minutes of frantic yelling and directing, more and more men piled in. Within the first five minutes, over 46 men had entered the room, another four standing guard outside, and with a sudden burst of lights, multiple men came running out, a few with others in their arms, others without arms. The camera switched to show the inside again, and Mini saw the source of his uncles terror. Mini The cameras watched as Mini tore away at people, woth a mist in his eyes, covering them like a fog, blocking his conciousness. He watched as everyone one of the men was obliterated. One by one, limb by limb, finger, by finger... Then, Mini's body dropped, silently, almost as if it was asleep on its own. Finslly, one man staggerdd out of the building, holding a deep gash wound in his leg, and another in his arm... He turned, and seeing his attacker, and knowing that the boss would pay a hefty price for even a single pisoner. So he stumbled over to his seemingly lifeless body, and choosing a wound to cover, he uncovered the other, grabbing hold of Mini's medium length, blonde/blue dyed hair. Time wearing it away, making it more so blonde than brown, his natural hair color, or blue, the dyed color. The cameras turned, facing rhe man walking toward the trucks, and soon, Mini's eyes shot open, and as if seeing something, and he watched as his form convulsed, feeling the all too familiar vibrations of his spine linger for only a little longer. He jumped upwards, grabbing the mans neck slightly, twisting it with such force and meaning, that it snapped like a toothpick, an audible sound coming from the screen. Mini had caused this, on accident, but, what was happening, why, and what was that thing he kept seeing. Why was it in front of the screen now, and why was it blinking.


	12. 3 Deaths, an Assignment, and a new Job pt5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has Mini's dark side finally escaped, had he been daydreaming as he killed all those people, why was he still so lost, why was his uncle mad about him saving the Warehouse... and what is that sound...  
> "Remember the Silence Mini, the safe, comforting, silence... go to it, it will hurt you in the end, but we need the "other" you... please Mini, before they break through.

Mini had watched the footage wide eyed, not able to believe what he was seeing.

He had caused all this carnage. 

Blood.. 

Bone..

Death..

Lost..

Souls..

Departed..

Darkness..

Lost..

Silence..

\---

His uncle finally gathered Mini's attention, making sure that the younger could understand him. 

"Listen, I trust you full heartedly, I know you did that in self defense, but we don't know how long you can stay in that... "state"." His uncle put some extra emphasis on the word state, making it seem as if it was something he could control. 

"Listen Nick, I understand the caution, but I assure you that "state" is like... deactivated, I don't know how to control it, it just... happens."

"Are you certain that you are back, i'll trust your judgement, but I can't have you popping off on my guys, understand... just promise me you will TRY to get a hold on it."

"I'll try, but don't expect immediate changes, I don't know how this affects me, so, just be patient."

\-----

The "state" had come to be known as his personal 'berserk mode' because it made no sense. 

The doctors who worked on site, even had no idea where it came from, but they did fomd out, that it activates by putting his subcortex, a major part of the brain, in rest mode, and makes it SEEM like it's putting him to sleep, and will do so with no warning. 

Adrenaline rushes to his brain in an attempt to stop him from experiencing something "traumatic," meaning that whenever he is in MORTAL danger, his brain automatically reacts to it, putting him on shutdown, and it allows an alternate personality to appear. 

Seeing as how one of his friends suffered from something similar, he had heard of it before, but had a different name for it... The Delirious Syndrome...

Del, had anger issues as a kid, and it manifested into two different personalities, each one stemming from his main personality as a child. Which developed as he aged, giving his a similar effect to Mini's, but Del's was.... much worse. Having never witnessed it, he couldn't say how scary it was to see him like that. It was Del's Birthday, and everone had gathered outside of his house, waiting on him to come down for school. They planned to walk together that day, parting ways ONLY WHEN ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY. Del, having been forced to move to a new school, had to take the same route as Marcel, just everyone else would go the same way, Marcel and Del would eventually have to part ways as well though It was about that time though, that they all heard a deep growl, followed by a shrill, ear splitting scream, cries of help, and a crying mother. Everyone quickly rushed inside, fearing the absolute worst. They were greeted by a mother, seemingly recently crippled by two RECENTLY shattered legs. Another scream resounded, leaving chill bumbs on their skin, but it wasn't of a child. It was a deep, man's scream. Marcel and Brian ran into the room, and were staryled by the sight in front of them. Delerious, with a broken wrist and all, had managed to climb onto his dads back, and as a last resort, had gripped both of the man's ears, pulling them sharply, inabling the man to stand. They had learned that the ear is a large part of a human beings balance. Like whiskers to a cat. So, using this knowledge, grapped the man's large earlobes, and pulled tightly. The man screamed, causing the children to jump again, and after slowly standing, the man gripped Del, throwing him harshly into a wall, leaving multiple large cracks in both the childs skin, and the wall behind him. After a long sigh, and a heaving breath, Del stood, this time, a different, almost intent stare following his eyes, making him look harsh, and more, dangerous. The man tried to grip Del's arm, but after failing, Del jumped on the arm, and using his long, seemingly never clipped nails, dragged large chunks of skin away from the man's flesh, creating large wounds, each bleeding profusely. The man tried the same tactic, but with a different arm, but failed due to having one swollen eye closed shut. Del gripped the arm, and launched himself onto the man's back, causing him to snarl, as Del dug his fingernails into the fresh wounds to pull himself up. Del, once again latched onto the man's broad back, grabbied his ears, pulling harder this time, causing him to fall. Now that he had a chance, he took it. Del, being a rather clean person would never dare try it, but in this state, what was there to lose. He bit down on the mans ear, HARD. This earned a loud shriek, causing the man to stumble. He fell into some kind of stand or beam, which sent Del flying backwards, but not without a prize for his efforts in battle.... The man's dismembered ear, still hanging out of his clenched teeth, bled slightly. The man had passed out from the pain alone, leaving everyone some time to escape. They grabbed Del by his now limp shoulders, luckily, he was asleep. Dragging him into the living room, they persuaded Del's mom to come with them. Brian soon called the cops, and everyone, including Del and his mom, left. They took his mom to Anthony's house, and Del came with them to the school route, after of course they were already ten minites late, woth another 25 to go before they actually got to school. On the way, after Marcel and Del parted ways with everyone else, talked Del into explaining what happened to him. Del was diagnosed with Minor schizophrenia at the age of 6, which lead to him having sever anger issues. This got rid of the schizophrenic attacks, but he still had to go to anger management classes everyday. After an incident where he got into a fight at school, he was said to have gone into a delirium, which made his anger flare 10 times worse than it ever had. He broke both of the other kids hands, and severed a tendon in his own. He was a danger to himself, and everyone around him at the time. So they left the old school and came here, where they met everyone, ecxept Craig, because he met them just after he had gone into the coma. Vanoss soon followed after him, he came on his own, so he and Del lived together for all those years Mini was gone. ------ Supposedly, Mini, when he had gone into that state, killed every man with nothing but a knife and hands, and another man's tooth, which he had shoved into another's eye socket. He killed all 50, in a matter of Minutes. Fully armed men, with ten times more experience, had been taken out by a rookie street thug, who had never truly even fought before...... Mini's mind wandered to the events after being shown that video, and the first thing he remembered... was crimson. He turned his attention to the warehouse, seeing the striking streaks of deep crimson splattered on the concrete walls, metal ceilings, and asphalt flooring, each one nothing but crimson. He watched as a dip in the floor, directly in the middle of the warehouse, gathered the blood into a pool, slowly flowing in multiple streams, till it met in the middle, filling it entirely, causing Mini's own blood to run cold with grief, and swallow him whole as he was forced to gaze upon what he, unknowingly, did. It scared him, because he had no idea of the true capabilities of it, and that was the dangerous part... As if like clockwork, Tyler walked out from the warehouse, despite the previous warnings from the slightly uncomfortable Uncle. "What the HELL WAS THAT CRAIG!" Tyler's harsh tone, and strange, cautious stare, took Mini aback, plus, it had been a while since anyone had called him Craig.

Mini, stumbled over his own words, trying to come up with SOMETHING to get Tyler off his back. 

"I. I... I don't know, I know JUST as much as you, if not LESS. I don't know WHY this is happening, but I know that I do NOT have control over it. 

"Well, at least you are safe. Also, who are these guys."

Tyler pointed to the 50 dead bodies in the room, gathered in a perfect circle around the dip in the floor.

Nick, who finally felt it safe enough to leave the safety of his office, greeted Tyler, and addressed Mini. 

"Well... flip over one of the bodies, look at the emblem on the front of the jackets."

Mini could sense that this was a test, as he watched the expectant eyes of both his Uncle and Tyler. 

"I'm gonna guess ths Misfits." Mini stated, unsure of himself. Afterall, they werent the only group after them.

Quickly, "Wrong, Smosh, pay attention to the deep red S on it, beside the black and gray camera."

"Smosh, they are like, the leaders ABOVE the Misfits... right."

"Correct, nice Tyler. However. Thats not all, they have powers over certain branches of the State Government. So we can't underestimate them. We jave the same ties, but they have the mayor on their side too, we've got the police, firestations, and some of the airforce, that's it. The mayor leads to ALL of those, so we have to be careful."

A deep frown formed on his face, as he watched the bodies bleed. It was disturbing, but strangely comforting, because he knew that he had kept everyone safe. He scared them, but they were safe. "So, which one of you is going to clean this mess up. I didn't cause it, so its between you two." "I'll help." Tyler stated with a sigh, obviously exhausted. "Nah, i've got it, ya'll need some sleep... plus, im already covered in blood, so leave it to me." "Are ya sure, im willing to help." "Yea' im sure, you two go home and get some sleep, just give me the keys. "Ok, just stay off of my computer." "What are ya scared of me seeing on your computer Uncle Nick?" Mini, in his best way possible, stared at his uncle, watching him with prying eyes as his Uncle tried to force a blush to quickly dissipate. Quickly understanding, Mini turned to the mess behind him, "I've defenitely got my work ahead of me tho'. Mini began cleaning, not before Tyler and Nick had certainly left. As soon as Nicks car, and Tyler's truck had left, he found a radio in Nicks office, and it happened to have a connector for a phone. So, being the "hipster" he was, hooked his phone up to it, starting his personal playlist, beginning with the appearance of a rather new artist. Billie Ellish's "Ocean Eyes" began playing. He found her indie/pop comforting, and fun. He realized though, that he was cleaning blood and dead bodies from a room, while listening to a somg about looking someone in the eyes to understand their emotions. It was a weird feeling, because he realized just how wrong it was... death, and eyes. However, Mini wasn't about to ruin his good time, and concentration because of guilt, he had a job to do. So whether he like it or not, he was going to get it done. \----- Mini spent the next 4 hours scooping blood up with a bucket, hauling it into a makeshift shower, and dumping it down the isolated drain. Followed by mopping, sweeping, scraping, banging, hurting, and dancing/belting out the words to the songs he knew well. That was how he spent the morning, and them the evening, followed by the final steps in the evening. He was tired, but he had accomplished his job, cleaning. It was a weird way to cope, but he felt wholesome again, music, death, blood, and a now perfectly clean and organized warehouse. Cleaning, his job was finished, and he was himself again... truly... Himself.


	13. 3 Deaths, an Assignment, and a new Job pt6.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Here they come, Mini are you awake..." 
> 
> His blood curdled, and he could feel that dizzyness again. It took a turn, straight to his brain.. and there he was, the safe silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Know that I made a mistake in the last chapter, what happened there was not a week later, he started cleaning RIGHT AFTER Nick and Tyler left that night, than night being the night he killed all those people. (Sorry for missing that little note.) This is also right after the end of the last chapter, not any later.

Mini, as far as he could tell, was done with his work.

He had cleaned away the bodies, cleared the entire room of blood, including what was inside of the dip in the floor. It took him roughly 7 hours to truly finish up the work, but, it did pay off.

He of course was so tired that he truly didn't know where he was going, plus, he had never really toured the warehouse, so a lot of these little rooms and things were still a mystery. 

He got a message in the group chat, it was from Marcel, "So, GROUP MEETING, NO ONE CAN BE MISSING." 

Mini shrugged it off, guessing that it was nothing THAT important, so he continued on his journey..... 

After wandering the halls for nearly 20 minutes he came upon a small Room, that, with a small plaque on the door, stated its purpose.

The sign read, "Bosses office" coming clearly simple, but an easy name to remember.

He used the now useful keys, slowly finding the right one.....

He walked into the office, expecting a lot of different things, but , each one was quickly let down......

It was a painstakingly awful room.

It stunk of age, misuse, death, dust, and many more unidentifiable smells. 

He traversed his way through the office, watching out for any misplaced files or small things that were strangly, or randomly placed around the small office.

He walked towards the desk, looking the computer in front of him up and down. 

It was a large desktop computer, with a Tower Box and multiple cords attached. 

He pulled out the chair underneath the desks front, but not without some resistance in the form of a loud groan from the chair itself.

He sat on its flat surface, looking forward, facing the computer. 

Due to his small stature and the large, tall stools, he could easily swing his feet beneath the bars. 

However, in doing so, he found another flaw. The stool rocked back and forth towards one leg. This reaction to his movements almost causing Mini to fall flat on his back.

Unnerved by how disorderly this place was, he went back to work, and decided he would take a break later. 

He soon returned back outside, walking to a small shed on the far side of the warehouse complex. 

He opened the many locks that bound the door closed. Opening them one at a time. 

As he opened the door, he was met with the same mop, broom, and cleaning supplies he had used just a few minutes ago.

As he began to move the things around, in search of a toolbox, he was, needless to say, startled. 

A raccoon, almost the size of Mini's entire leg was sitting there, and hissed at Mini's presence.

It scurried towards a hole in the wall of the shed, quickly stuffing his fat past the small hole. 

The thing stunk, both the shed and the raccoon, and neithers presence was settling. However, he needed to find a toolbox, and this would be the ONLY place be would find one, he had already searched everything else, except here, so it was his only choice.

He moved a sheet of metal in front of the hole, quickly slamming it into place, which helped..... but he could still feel air coming from it, so he would have to come back and fix it later, seeing as how no one else would do it. 

He turned around, having found his search to be fruitless. He was easily astonished that they didn't even have a screwdriver, drill, hammer, or SOMETHING.

He watched from the door frame as the sun was going down, again... It was only at this point that he realized he had been here since 4 am the prior night, and had been here cleaning and scrubbing things all day. 

He figured that he should head back, but was told not to leave till everything was finished. But by his standards, he wasn't done. 

He had a hole to fix, a chair to level out, and a warehouse to lock up.

From inside of the warehouse though, he heard a loud slam, something falling, and a person growling and groaning in pain. 

Scared and unnerved by the sudden noise, he turned his back on it, almost aftraid of what he would see if he turned around. 

Then he heard a somewhat familiar voice. 

"Oh, Mini, there you are, I've been looking for you for like an hour, this warehouse is freaking huge, but of course you aren't even in it. Also, I don't know what I tripped on over there, but it might have broken, it was too dark to tell."

He turned around at the voice, almost expecting it to be Tyler or Nick, but instead, it was none other than Delirious himself.

His dark blue mask with its signature white dots and streaks poking out in the now falling light.

"Oh, hey Del, why are you here, you should be with Evan and everybody at the meeting tonight right."

"Yea', but Tyler was asking why you weren't already there, and he looked tired, so I asked if he knew where you were... He gave me this address, and apparently your Uncle gave him a set of keys to this huge place, so Tyler gave me those too.... anyways i'm here to pick you up."

"Alright, will you hold on just a sec, im looking for a toolbox or something." 

"Why?"

"Well, there's this chair in my Uncles office in this place, and its off kilter, so I was gonna go fix it, but I can't find find a screwdriver, drill or hammer anywhere."

"I mean, i've got my tool kit in the truck... here, lemme go grab it."

"Awesome, you're the best."

Mini sat there for a minute, waiting on Delirious to arrive again, but not before a certain someone, or something, appeared again.

The raccoon.

Not a moment after the raccoon appeared, so did Del.

"Oh there you are, why did you jump out of the truck ya idiot."

The raccoon looked back at Del, almost with a sad expression on its face, watching Del's obvious disappointment. 

It fully turned around, and slowly, disappointedly, clawed up his leg, looking at him with a strange understandable sorrow.

"Ok..... WTF was that..."

"Oh, I guess I forgot to introduce you two. Mini, Scout, Scout, Mini."

The small thing looked like it had waved at him. 

"So, why is he here, and why do you have him as your pet."

"HEY, HE'S NOT MY PET.... he's my friend."

"Ok..... sorry, gotcha."

"Anyways, wanna help me."

"Sure, why not... can't leave without ya anyways."

\--------

They worked for only a few minutes before finishing the chair, checking its "squeak factor" as Del decided to call it, after hearing its horrible groaning. 

They finally decided to leave, satisfied with their work. 

Not moments after locking the doors, a ringtone resounded from Del's flip phone. Scout perking up expectantly as he heard the subtle tone coming from the small thing in his pocket. 

They had offered to buy him a new one, but for some reason, he politely denied. 

He picked up the call, receiving an angry voice on the other line. 

Del instantly closed the phone, hanging up to check the time.

"Shit..... ok Mini we gotta go, we're half an hour late, and it took me 10 minutes to get here from the place."

"Ok, fine, let's go....."

They jumped into the large blue and white truck. 

Strangely, it had a raccoon sticker on the drivers side, but, Mini refused to question it. 

\----

Mini, in his stupor, stared out the window, listening to the pop music of Del's choice, quickly accepting the nice beat and quick tune. 

He watched the passing wilderness with understanding.

He understood how much they had seen, what they had truly witnessed. 

He took comfort in their silence. 

His favorite thing, "silence."

\---------

(Faraway) "Yo..... Yo..... YO MINI, WAKE UP MAN."

Mini quickly woke up to the screaming Del, looking at him with bewildered eyes.

"What's your problem man geez."

After the flash of a quick, cheeky grin, "WE'RE HERE"

\----- 

They walked inside of the small bar, expecting it to be loud with the quick chatter of their friends, but, walked in to absolute silence, quick glances, and soft murmurs. 

"Uhhhhh... whats goin' on guys."


	14. The First Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mini, where’d you go man.”
> 
>  
> 
> They searched for hours and hours, but never found even a hint of his current whereabouts. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Where are ya dude.”  The constant screams of his friends rang through the night. 
> 
>  
> 
> But all could hear was his favorite... "Silence."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, i’m working on this chapter at school, so it might be a little bit strange in the beginning because i’m in school mode. So excuse me if some things are off point or sound a little weird. Thx.

Mini and Del noticed the piercing stares of not only their friends, but the strangers that were sitting with them.

 

Each one slowly stood, keeping cautious eyes on the two, with an emphasis on Mini.

 

The strangers at the group, eyed them suspiciously, questioning eyes darting over his smaller form.

He could feel the burning in his chest from the intensity alone. However, one finally broke the silence.

"We know that you have connections to Nick, but we're here for you... Craig Thompson, we hear that you have been quite the talk around the warehouse and gang districts of town, we have a "certain someone" who really wants to meet you."

"..... Ok well who is this certain someone, because im not leaving until my friends are able to come, or my uncle is with me, because he knows more about what's been goin on than I do."

"Well, we can assure you... your "uncle" is already there."

"Also, guys... what's up with the random meeting, why so sudden. "

Brian looked at him slowly, taking in the fact that he was so sane after what they had seen just moments before.

Tyler and Nick had been the only one's to see it, but somehow, these guys got their hands on the footage of Mini going "berserk".

"Well Mini, we saw what happened, and..... and what you did to those people."

Mni sat in quiet amazement, wondering how they had caught word of something that had happened less than 24 hours ago.

Had there been a leaking of the footage by a hacker, was there a separate camera feed that wasn't owned by them... maybe.

His friends wouldn't dare hold any form of eye contact. Marcel watched as Anthony and Brian retreated to their quiet conversation again. Marcel looked towards Tyler, almost yearning for him to amswer all the questions he had formulated.

Why did he act so ... strange, and kill all those people.

What could have come over him.

Why was Craig still acting so nonchalant about this.

Why was Tyler so accepting of this new "behavior."

The men finally began to explain.

"We have certain connections to your camera systems, and when there was large forms of action, our personal warning system at our base alerted us of a crisis......" His mind flashed back to the bloody image before him. He was quiet and broken, not comprehending his own previous actions. A bloody knife, a now missing tooth, and ripped chain, and soon after, a bloody bucket, a fixed wall and pipe, and broken families.

He heard a very familiar sound, metal, ringing, a mixture of the two.

A strange voice echoed throughout his mind.

"Remember the Silence Mini, the safe, comforting, silence... go to it, it will hurt you in the end, but we need the "other" you... please Mini, before they break through." Another voice, slightly more muffled as he slipped further and further away. "Here they come, Mini are you awake..." His blood curdled, and he could feel that dizzyness again. It took a turn, straight to his brain.. and there he was, the safe silence. (Perspective shift btw- Brian) Mini slowly stood. A slight shift in his demeanor not going unnoticed by the frightened, group around him. Brian watched Mini with a soft expression, hiding his own glossy eyes from the group, knowing that furthering their utter fear would be a horrible mistake, plus..... attracting Mini's attention might lead to their own demise. They had no idea what Mini, or at least THIS was truly capable of, his limits hadn't been tested. They had seen what Del could do, but they weren't even sure if they had seen EVERYTHING he could do. ... A sharp sound pierced the night, screeching and groaning as it followed through the flesh of 2 men, each one staggering back in shock as they were hurled through the air by the target of their first mission, a man now known to be Miniladd, or Mini Ladd, they couldn't decide on which one to call him. The knife that had passed through the two now lay in silence on the cool asphalt. Brian saw the two men, flying past the window, followed by a misty eyed Craig... cackling loudly as he ran towards the two. Within mere moments a hushed silence fell around the group.

Then, they saw a flash of metal, a crawling body, a stammering young man in an alley corner,staying quiet as to not attract attention, and a flying Mini, ripping apart bodies limb from limb.

By this time, Mini caught eyes with that previously crawling form. 

This only provoked him more...

 

He lunged forwards, catching the crippled man in his viperike grip.

The man... in his struggle for life, grasped the hand of death, squeazing and pushing against its pursuit for his throat... but it wasn't enough. Mini latched his long fingernails into the poor opposites throat, squeazing hard... making Brian think that that mans head might pop... After a few slow, quiet, muffled screams came from the broken man, his body became limp and still. Boring Mini. He threw him into the wall, receiving one last whimper, before the desperation in his eyes faded, his soul leaving this plane of existence. The man in the corner of the alley had gone unnoticed. Taking a steep breath in, he released the tension in his shoulders, leaving them to crack and pop... LOUDLY. The previously bored man turned his head, with an inhuman smile caressing his face.... Brian turned to his friends, throwing them into and adjacent room, while he himself stayed in the main bar area, watching with interest and terror as his friend defied his own morals. Mini, as well as everyone in the group, had vowed to never... ever... cause harm to come to another human being, so long as the conditions and standards were upholding... This is why he stared at Mini so incredulously after seeing that horrific footage. This is why he couldn't hold eye contact with him. This however, made sense. Mini was protecting them. Then... Del appeared. Del stumbled out from the room he had been previously huddled into, hands quickly following him as he was almost dragged back into the room by his friends. Then, a new sound became prevalent. Del's hand began tapping against his thigh, creating a thump every time. Brian watched him, eyeing his eerie movement with another strong sense of curiosity. Del looked up, the same look in his eyes, that of Mini's. His eyes had become clouded over, but he was more sentient, more like himself, more..... Restrained. That was only due to training... years of it. His eyes began to release his black pupils, showing the familiar icy blue and white again. A scream rang through the alley... and Del turned. His eyes clouded instantly, blood lust rushing through his mind. The younger man broke into a sprint towards Mini, eyes steadily on the similarly running male. But he was caught... Del grabbed Mini by his now cherry red collar, tugging him back to the bar, fighting against the opposings constant thrashing. Del's eyes had gone back to their normal blue, the sights of death and his own destruction stained behind his eyelids. "Brian..." he yelled. "Go grab the one in the corner, i've got a plan for him." "Oh yea? And what would that be." "Ya sure ya want to know." "Yes." "Fine.... im gonna train Craiggy here to keep his senses under control..." Brian looked at him defiantly, but was met with a hard stare from Del's own icy blues, then Del clarified. "He's gonna be Craig's reusable bunching bag." But before Del could even get Mini insofe, he had bitten Del, forcing a scream and a loss of grip strength. Then, he disappeared, into the night, almost sounding like was howling as he fled to the top of the roof by climbing, jumping and running as he got farther and farther. Brian quickly went to get the man in the alley who had fallen unconscious due to asphyxiation. But barely had time to react as he saw his friend climbing... No... Climbing wasn't the right word... Bounding up the side of a building, only to see his silhouette disappear under the silver light of the half moon. **--**--**--**--** “Mini... where’d you go man.”   They searched for hours and hours, but never found even a hint of his current whereabouts.   “Where are ya dude.”  The constant screams of his friends rang through the night.   But all he could hear was his favorite... "Silence."


	15. Confusion

Mini’s mind swirled around his new surroundings, not able to comprehend the enmity that once surrounded him.

 

The blood that had covered his black and purple jacket now dripped towards the ground, covering the area around him in a thick coating of crimson, shining underneath the now dimmed neon sign that hung above his matted head of hair, sticky from the sweat and blood of the nights events.

 

He looked around... finding nothing but trash bags and empty alleys, himself the only soul inhabiting the lifeless streets. 

 

A sound began to round the streets, a deep droning, with the occasional dropping of pitch, making it sound more and more like a demon… or maybe, the worst thing he could encounter. 

 

A blue light flashed its way towards him…

 

Followed by a red… then a white… then blue.. Then red… then white… 

 

The lights sped up as mini’s mind slowed down… flashing those signature colors… well known around the more “crime filled” regions of town. 

 

The red. Danger

 

The blue. Capture.

 

The white. Justice. 

 

These three symbols meant nothing but the first…

 

DANGER!

 

A policeman screamed at him, but this man’s useless warnings were a waste of time…

 

A ringing resounded in his head… causing him to quickly lose vision and stumble over his own feet as his it clouded over…

 

His signature look was back again…

 

White, lifeless eyes… and a mind lost in thought and peace… before they took a yellow… cat-like hue...

 

A dark blanket covered his vision as he was engulfed by nothing but sounds…

 

And made up images… each one a different memory… a different section of life…

 

\------------

 

A separate version… of him appeared.

 

He was dressed in a suede black suit, with a white undershirt, and a neat and shapely tie around his neck…

 

He looked up to see a strange streak of pink in his hair…

 

not entirely… just a streak.

 

It was a new, and nonetheless unexpected feature… one that he had certainly never thought of.

 

His reflection was him… not any kind of apparition… but instead his own consciousness… it did give him time to realize what state (not physical mental) he was in…

 

The cover of darkness that shrouded him caused a dark, looming shadow to envelop the room. 

 

His mind flooded with hundreds of new questions as he awoke… not literally… but mentally.

 

He realized that he was in a dream… or more so… an alternate reality of his own "accidental" imagining… or something that he had been studying for a while in school… something commonly known as "The Dreamscape."

 

It is a mysterious thing that happens when a person is under deep stress… and you brain and body know that relaxation is important… 

 

So it forces it on you…

 

But you are still conscious, and moving around…

 

But you… are not the one in control.

 

Your brain searches for ways to relieve itself… and follows that route… no matter what you yourself wants.

 

He was stuck…

 

Almost like as if in a whirlpool…

 

It was sucking him in deeper… leaving him with no escape…

 

The ringing that had been very evident just moments ago dissipated, leaving only remnants of what was causing excruciating pain.

 

The whirlpool of thoughts subsided, only due to a new presence…

 

Calm.

 

A wave of calm washed over him… refreshing his mind, and clearing his thoughts. 

 

It was like his body had gone into its own little sleep mode, so his lucid state… in its entirety... was fading.

 

The mirror that had once been shrouded in darkness was now rippling in the flickering light above him, and what had made him even remotely human was now unrecognizable. 

 

A shadow… almost unnoticeable… cowered in the corner… an aura of purple being emitted from its black depths, and releasing a sound close to that of a siren… but strangely dimmed out…

 

Almost unnoticeable...

 

Mini turned to face the thing… seeing nothing but a black and purple… hovering mass… hiding its face in a cloak of darkness that hung loosely around him. 

 

The wailing sound got louder as he slowly approached… step by step… a wind became more evident as he got closer… growing in intensity and strength…

 

Shaking the ground as its wailing was drowned out by the sound of whirring…

 

A bright light shone above him… the air around him kicked up… and a voice entered his head…

 

"STOP… OR WE WILL USE OUR FORCES TO STOP YOU."

 

Something hit his left shoulder… only for him to look towards it… seeing a deep wound marking where the pain now pulsated through his body…

 

A deep wave of red washed over him… 

 

And his surroundings had changed…

 

Crimson droplets clouded his vision…

 

Crimson droplets left their mark…

 

Crimson droplets would be the death of him… soon……

 

\--------

 

(Perspective shift- Tyler and the gang.)

 

They had searched for hours that night… getting lost in the hundreds of alleys and streets… not knowing where to look next…

 

They had found a small… deserted corner store…

 

The electricity inside was obviously still active… as the neon sign above was still active… but just barely… its dim glow refreshing them as every other store was blindingly bright.

 

It had taken them this long to find the store… who know how long it would have taken them to actually FIND him.

 

This store was just off the corner of Walton Street and China Blvd.

 

It was a strange location… as no one had seemingly inhabited it in years…it was actually one of the more famous districts… but it's streets… at this time of night… were lifeless. 

 

Blood had dripped into a large puddle… and a black and purple jacket was found discarded underneath the garbage just around the corner… full of gashes and holes…

 

The wind was very active that night… very evident that a storm was coming… a big one… meaning that they didn't have a lot of time to search… let alone find…

 

Mini was fast… and in this new "state"... his speed was ungodly… almost quick enough to be considered that of a leopards…

 

They would need to search until they found him… because otherwise…

 

they may NEVER… get their friend back.

 

As they rounded another corner… still calling Mini's name… a siren began to sound… signaling that their worst fears had come true… a storm was coming… it was already here…

 

The ran towards town… back to base… or Tyler's place as it was known…

 

As the turned… they saw something similar to a shadow… infamous and mysterious… moving… FAST. 

 

A helicopter rounded the skies… expertly navigating the turns and curves of every building… gaining speed on this thing…

 

They say that curiosity killed the cat…

 

But in this case…

 

It's more so…

 

The Scotty got them in trouble because of his damned curiosity. 

 

He was the curious one of the group… or at least… a close second to Anthony… but even Anthony was too scared to chase after the battle between two…

 

Del looked at Scotty like he was a madman… 

 

Marcel screamed and ran after him… but everyone was left with no choice… run…

 

\---- 

 

The helicopter had caught up to the figure… firing off round after round of bullets… 

 

But never hitting… not even once...

 

The helicopter that inhabited the sky now hovered over the stilled figure… releasing an unheard warning… only drowned out by the sound of the approaching storm… and the siren that accompanied its mysterious appearance. 

 

The sound of more bullets rang through the quiet street that Brian had come across… closest to the two… without being seen…

 

The figure was illuminated into the night by a spotlight that flashed its beams… Brian had left the rest of the group… keeping himself out of the way to avoid conflict.

 

A bleeding Mini was the only prevalent sight… a sore sight for eyes… almost gruesome… but he realized why he was being chased…

 

He was mangled… and covered in blood from head to toe… 

 

Most of it had dried… but a large portion of it was still dripping… leaving that signature mark of puddled crimson.

 

Mini's eyes were like slits… more cat like… and showed what he was doing…

 

He was playing with his food…

 

He had wondered where the other guys had run off to…

 

Because Vanoss ran out with Del… and Anthony stayed on his own back at the street where they first saw the helicopter… Scotty was good about climbing and things like that… so he was probably lurking around up high… most likely with Marcel right there with him...

 

The man came over the loudspeaker again… this time more clear… 

 

A loud slamming sound rang out… filling the streets… and grabbing Brian's attention. 

 

He looked up at the building… but saw a new presence on the rooftop… or rather… two… new presences. 

 

Vanoss and Del's dark forms appeared… seemingly working in perfect tandem as they approached the Mini that they thought they knew…

 

Del was the first to flip off the man in the helicopter… ignoring the warnings from both Mini and the helicopter… began his own attack.

 

Del was an expert about controlling his “state.”

 

His eyes turned to slits… just as Mini’s had when put into the light… he grabbed the focused Mini… punching him in the nose… breaking it, and leaving blood dripping from it freely… and with a swift grab of Mini's left ankle… had him on the ground… groaning from the pain that would be pushing through his face and shoulder. 

 

Vanoss grabbed Mini's hands… taking some kind of rope and wrapping it around them… and continuing to do the same with his feet. 

 

Del then took to carrying the growling Mini… ignoring the bullets that came flying their way… 

 

Vanoss was well prepared however… 

 

And pointed a pistol dead blank at the pilot of said helicopter… hell bent on revenge for his hurt and possibly dying friend. 

 

He shot at the man… hitting him almost square in the head… missing his forehead be mere millimeters.… instead shooting towards his nose… completely collapsing his face…

 

He died on the spot… and the other… that had been manning the spotlight and speakerphone... tried his hardest to gain control… but it was futile… as the man who was shot… hit the panel in front of him… destroying the shifts and sticks that controlled the thing… sending them in a downward spiral… with the end result... of death.

Del took the time to begin his descent… cursing and mumbling under his breath the whole time… 

 

Never taking his eyes off of his suffering friend…

 

(Perspective shift- Mini/Dreamscape mode.)

 

The light shone down… bringing him to his knees as he was left staring at it… without control of his own body…

 

The door that had once been closed tightly, was now almost swinging on its hinges as a loud bangnoise filled the room… echoing for nearly 10 seconds... but before he even had time to react to it… the light filled his eyes again… the same voice from before becoming more prevalent as he listened to it’s loud and mysterious… but somehow unheard warnings…

 

Something in his head began to ring… making him stop and check his surroundings… it buzzed… switching back and forth between the two…

 

Something approached his left side… the signal grew in intensity… but how was he supposed to react. 

 

A sharp pain filled his head as his nose began to bleed… dripping into the sink that he now struggled to stand in front of… a shadow approached again… before another bang rang through his head...and the sound of a nearing explosion evident…

 

Something wrapped around his bruised… and now somewhat broken ankle… flipping him to the floor…  making him hit his jaw hard on the marble tiled floor beneath him… and a strong force holding him down… as another wrapped itself around his hands and legs. His hands and legs got tight… and what seemed like another blow to the head finally did him in… 

 

He was embraced…  by sleep. ------- (Perspective shift- Mini/normal human mode.)

 

The wind blew through his hair as he awoke to the morning sun… finding comfort in its warming glow… and serenity in its soft embrace. 

 

The rain that still puddled the dark rooftops resembling the glow… reflecting its immense beauty… allowing him to bask in it even more.

It smelled like Spring… the rain and fallen leaves in the streets giving the town a different atmosphere than before… more… peaceful.

 

He was still cold… covered in rain and what seemed to be dried splotches of blood on his skin and shirt… or at least… what was left of his shirt.

 

It had been torn and ripped… but it was still wearable...and recognizable by the signatures they had all put on their own custom shirts… his an orange outlined capital M...with his nickname underneath… Mini Ladd… Brian had always loved the Terminator movies… so quite fittingly… it was half of his own face...and half of that of a rotten-like Terminator… he had even been perfection his “Arnold” voice… Tyler’s was a pig with some kind of hat on… with the name Wildcat underneath… Scotty’s was a simple 407 outlined in dark blue… with the superman… drag text behind it… and Marcel had at the time, seen a cartoon named “Adventure Time.” He decided that that would be his signature… and accordingly nicknamed himself… Cartoonz. 

 

The names stuck for them… and had ever since they had been little… but that was when they were little… he felt silly for still having the old shirt… just remade to fit him now… as it was his favorite shirt from the old days… holding great emotional value… and his greatest memories… only despising its confines on him because his friends had already discarded theirs years before. 

 

He wondered how he got up here… and why it looked so familiar…

 

It slapped him across the face as another human showed up… breaking his trance of confusion… 

 

He entered with a smile on his face… but his forehead and eyes said something different… he was worried. 

 

A smile crossed Mini’s lips as he stared at the tired man in shock… as he looked horrible… dark baggy eyes and gray… almost pallid skin…

 

Mini stood slowly… understanding where he was… or more so… why he was here. 

 

It was Tyler’s Home… or what he prefered to call it…..

 

His home.


	16. Bloodlust

They recounted the events of the night… Delirious looking at Mini with a scowl the whole time… angry at the aura of adolescence surrounding Mini’s shaky… disturbed form. 

Del had almost lost his own cool in the heat of the moment… almost slipping into his own subconscious. 

Mini grabbed the couch arm on his left side… gripping it tightly to ground himself against the barrage of curses and sighs that would inevitably come his way… steeling himself from the icy… cruel eyes of the manic man before him. 

The group was exhausted… and half of them were already asleep… 

Marcel looked at Mini in surprise… still not really comprehending what just happened… Scotty was asleep beside him, Brian and Lui were talking quietly in the other room... and Vanoss was sitting silently… taking a moment to calm Delirious before continuing…

“Dude, are you even listening…”  
“Huh… oh uh yeah…”  
“Oh really… so tell me what I JUST said.”  
“Well… uh…”

He turned his face towards the wall… hiding the obvious embarrassment

“Yea… that’s what I thought…”

Vanoss looked at him with tired eyes… wanting to get this over with…

The caked blood from the night’s events was still very evident against his deeply pallid skin… covering the white pigment… and sticking his hair to his head.

Delirious looked at him with a snake-eye stare… narrowing his furrowed brows to make his point known…

Vanoss turned his head to the now traumatized Anthony… working to console his mind…

“M-M-Mini….. What did you just do… I mean… I saw the video… but….. Holy shit….. You’re criminal… I m-m-mean… even more of a criminal…”

Anthony slinked back down after his comment… following the stare of Delirious to his… sitting in place in fear…

“Great….. Just great… first Jon, now Mini… what the fuck is going on.”  
“Your guess is just as good as mine…”  
“Has it happened before… like… before the weird warehouse video…..”  
“Not that I can remember…”

Jon took his moment to speak… 

“What do you know of it… like how you can control yours… or maybe how it functions…”  
“I mean… I’ve talked to multiple people after I came out of that coma… but that’s about it… all that they have said is that it’s like a big latex blanket… I sense danger to myself… and POOF… I’m not me.”

“Is that it…”  
“Yea…”

“Hey Tyler… get in here… bring in Smitty… and John while you’re at it.”

Two new people came in… one looked like a complete and total idiot… long hair and irregular looking face poking through his dark hoodie… 

The smaller one was seemingly rather giddy… despite being literally picked up and carried by his neck by the 6 ft. 3 male… Both stared openly into the dark room… seeing its black floors and dark colored walls… there was still some construction tape on the corners of the room... its light blue coloration still evident in the dark and gloomy room.

The smaller one had a rainbow colored propeller hat on his brown and white colored hair… as well as a black t-shirt with a white pillow logo on the front… bearing the same propeller hat…

“So….. what the fuck are these two here for… and not only that… who are they…”

Mini looked at the two from his stationary seat on the couch… questioning the new arrivals out loud…

“Welllllll… im Smitty… nice to meet ya…”

His happy attitude persisted… even in the judgemental stares of the elders around him. 

“Tyler….. How old is this one…”

Mini looked down at the smaller form below him… questioning his actual age… seeing as how he couldn’t seem to take anything seriously. 

“He’s actually a year younger than you… 23…”

“And that one?”  
“That is Kryoz… or John… he’s 25…”  
“Gotcha… so why are they here?”  
“Well… Kryoz is the idiot that I saved and you almost killed… and Smitty is an operative that stayed BEHIND the guys you killed…”  
“SO WHY ARE THEY HERE?”  
“In case you haven’t noticed we don’t really need you being a MASS FUCKING MURDERER….. To go public.”

He looked at the taller man with disgust… wishing that he could understand the confusion and danger that was just swimming around in his head… waiting to be released at any moment… “Who the fuck does he think he is.” The question resounded in his head… it was his own voice… in his own head….. But it wasn’t him.

Delirious looked at him… contemplation the main thing on his mind… understanding this new oversight… that had gone unchecked….. Or rather unnoticed…  
Finding that the presence didn’t subside…

“Come on….. Ya know ya want to…”

Maybe it was just Mini  
The voice gained in intensity… grabbing his attention at any notice of silence… maybe that was the key….. Silence…

Delirious watched as Mini tried to sneak away… 

“Where do you think you’re going… we gotta get this figured out… plus… you’re a danger to yourself and everyone around you until we get this sorted out.”  
“Yeah….. I know… but I’ve gotta test something real quick… and the noise in here won’t help…..”  
“You’re going to test the silence theory….. Aren’t ya?”  
“Um….. yeah….. How did you know.”  
“Because….. I went through the same phase… thinking that noise would be the only way to drown out the voice in your head.”

The silence in the room at that one moment became deafening… soaking into the dark corners of the solitary room.

Scotty stirred from his spot on the couch...

“Yo… why the fuck are yall so loud… huh?”  
“Scott just shut the fuck up and go back to sleep... unless ya want to help Mini and I get these two settled into the headquarters…”

Mini looked at them… seeing each of them with a new logo on their chests… 

It wasn’t their normal ones at least…

It was curvy… and brightly colored… but showed no trace of a face or even bodily features… just colored swirls…

“Oh yeah….. Mini… I guess I forgot to tell ya… but all of us are now officially in the BBS… hope ya dont mind…”

(Flashback)

Tyler, Marcel, Anthony, Scotty, Lui and Delirious all sat around the darkened table… obscured from sight by the partition in in the small corner of the local bar... that was strangely, especially for its reputation… deserted.

The man who introduced himself as Kryoz now looked at them from his opposite side of the table… he looked tired… and wore a dark gray hoodie… the man beside him dressed strangely formal for his companion to be so nonchalant…

Introductions had long since been done with… but something wasn’t sticking right… 

“So what do you fuck-bags want…. We ain’t got time for your antics… plus, we’re still waiting on someone…”

“We know who ya mean bozo… that’s why we’re here…”

“Wait… you’re talking about Craig… right?”

“Mr. Thompson… yes.”

Kryoz pulled out a phone… switching on some kind of video… evident by the slight buzzing noise that radiated from the small device… He flipped it around to show the black and white screen to Tyler… only… Tyler.

He watched the screen closely… seeing a dark shape enter the room… seeing it slink onto what looked like a couch… the darkness in the room made it hard to tell… Kryoz skipped forward for a few minutes… fast-forwarding it to the correct part… then flipping it back once again… clicking play as Tyler focused his dark blue eyes on the screen… finding nothing but darkness… 

“Just watch…”

A light quickly flickered on… revealing a sleeping Mini on what was deemed correctly as a couch... many new forms pushed into the room from the North side door… screaming and telling Mini to stay down… and before Mini can even get off of the couch….. He’s cuffed to a pole… and left there.

Soon, someone came towards him… hitting him brutally in the face with a combination of weapons. The camera deadpanned to Mini’s beaten form… but a change began… Mini’s eyes went cloudy… and his eyes became yellow, and slitted. 

He stood slowly… despite the warnings from the almost hundred officers. He looked up with a crooked grin on his face… making the officers take a step back as he walked towards them… swiftly snapping the chain connecting him to the pipe… incidentally taking a piece of it with him.

One of the men walked forwards… pointing his rifle… shouting orders. To no avail… Mini kept on walking, ignoring everything around him… but as one of the men touched his ever-changing form… he slapped at the man… sending the pipe flying at the men behind him… and sending the man sliding backwards. As he rounded the corner of the building, he saw the man who hurt him, and wasted no time in detaining him… before taking an entire finger as a prize… more of the men began to corner him… before he began to beat and murder everyone… sending blood splattering onto the walls and ceilings… and floors...having no place else to go except the drain at the bottom… the video went on and on… before it finally ended… with Kryoz simply saying… “Fast and Deadly…”

Sadly, he was right… that happened way to fast… for that many men to have been taken out… but why… how… when… it took a long time to show the rest… but Del had to leave before they could show him… making it much harder for the rest of the group… as he would be the only one who could TRY to understand this. 

Mini was a murderer… not of his own PERSONAL accord… but of something he couldn’t control… at least… they thought, he couldn’t control…

Plus it was 11:37 already….. Where were they. 

\-------

Del came back with Mini within the hour… making them only wait for another few minutes, but their arrival was something that brought both terror, and joy.

They were late… by almost an hour now… but at least everyone was safe… and back. 

The Kryoz and his partner or whatever stood to greet them… before talking. But before they could tell what their actual purpose here was… a large group of people formed outside… seemingly from nowhere… shots began firing into the sky… probably as warning signs… maybe not… it was hard to tell… but not too far away… just a mile down the road… was another van… Smitty being the driver… the only one in the car… He looked up to see a man on top of a building not too far away… headlights flashing so he could see the form. 

The man had light colored hair with a brown fade… his hair swooped in the wind… and he seemed to be carrying some kind of mean from his jaws… it looked strange… but had human qualities… spiking his interest… 

He followed silently… making sure that he wasn’t seen by the group of people that seemed to be calling his name… he assumed so at least… his name was Craig… but that was all he knew… he eventually got caught by the group… as a lookout from a nearby building pointed out his existence to another member… who followed him… but he pulled out a phone… probably to alert similarly to this “Craig,” fellow. He caught up quickly, despite being many many feet in the air and having to perch himself securely before the next jump. 

He rounded a corner, only to be stopped by a man in similar size to himself… he apologized for it having to be like this… but Smitty didn’t know what he meant… before he could even ask what he meant by that… he saw darkness… and his head hurt.

Marcel met with Mini’s uncle not too long after… saying that they were confused about the whole thing… explaining… so after they brought everyone back… Kryoz and Smitty included… they decided… with some opposition from Scotty and Anthony... that they would join the gang.

Anthony might as well have been homeless… and Tyler had lost his job a year ago, living in a home-made hotel… literally… Scotty left high school and his parents kicked him to the curb… and Vanoss and Del had long since left their parents… Lui was just the fun loving one… he was down for a new challenge… liked his family… but didn’t like his siblings… so he decided that he’d be ok. And Mini’s story was all too evident on the minds of the others. 

\-----

“And now were here…”  
“Like I said sorry Smitt…”  
“Aw, no big deal… it wasn’t you who hit me…”  
“I had no choice… we don’t know who could’ve said something.”  
“ALRIIIGHT.”

Vanoss was growing tired of the constant chattering and unnecessary noise, and he shot his glance towards Mini.  
“Are you caught up… do you understand why we’re in this mess.”  
“Hey man… It’s not like I WANT to be like this… I mean you act like I have a choice right now.”  
“It’s not like that… it’s just….. I don’t want these idiots to get hurt because of your recklessness… i’ve got a home with them… and anyone who causes a threat to them is an enemy.”  
Delirious stood slowly… grabbing Vanoss’s shoulder...  
“Vanoss sit down…”  
“Why?”  
“Because I said so now sit down.”  
The older male got a signature look in his eyes… one of intent.

“Mini… come with me.”

Mini stood slowly… switching places with Vanoss… standing behind the slightly taller male… watching the mask on his face shift in strange ways… seeing the fake muscle structure contort and ripple behind it… out of sight. 

They began their trek to the roof… obvious by the way they went up instead of down. 

“So… how long has it been affecting you…”  
“I mean… I would only think since yesterday… first time i’ve ever done something like that… besides the….. Coma.”

There was a long moment of uncomfortable silence after that… Jon never looked back up… not until the roof… 

 

They reached the top… and found a blind spot for the cameras… before making a turn and entering a room… seeming to do with the electricity in the building. 

It was rather shady… in both ways… it protected them from the hot summer sun… but allowed a nice view of the city and sky… 

“So… we’re here to do the first test….”  
“T-Test… what “Test.””

Jonathan put a finger to his lips… signing the word… “Silence” as best he could… he still hadn’t learned N… but the “Shhhhh” was much more evident… He took out his flip phone… opening a notepad… writing. “I’m going to show you that silence is the way to fix your problem… not cause it…”  
\-----

Tyler, Anthony, Scotty, Kryoz, Smitty, Lui, Nogla, and Brian were now gathered in the small room… waiting on the slow return of their friends… 

Brian was growing restless in his attempt to slow his own racing mind. Anthony was drinking from a cup, slowly sipping on the piping hot Tea. Lui was sitting on top of a sideways pipe, slowly conversing with the sluggish Nogla. Tyler was discussing the plans for their moving away with Marcel… Kryoz was sitting with Vanoss, asking relentless questions about the origins of the different members of the group… soaking in the information while growing accustomed to the new surroundings that he was inevitably stuck in… he had tried to escape just earlier… but failed horribly against the raw strength of Tyler and the fast reflexes of Scotty. Smitty was enjoying his time… listening to the different conversations… adding his two-cents whenever he felt necessary… playing his video games, occasionally dropping witty puns and pop-culture references in every now and then. 

“So… when do you think that we will be able to move into their HQ….”  
“Well….. Not so sure… I didn’t get the chance to ask earlier…”  
“He’s definitely sure that it’s ok though… right.”  
“Yeah… Mr. Thompson said that the rooms will be ready soon… but he showed me a picture of what the rooms look like… and we’re going to be in the rookie quarters… besides Mini and Delirious… apparently they have some “deal” or whatever… but as long as we do our assigned jobs correctly… we’ll move up pretty quickly… plus the food and all that is apparently really good… they’ve got trained grunts that just happened to go to a cooking school and ended up broke… they are….. Oh yeah, some guy named Bryce and these three girls named Krissy, Sammi, and Kelly… Sammi, or Sam, and Krissy double as the business dealers of the whole operation, acting as the contractors in their free time… making sure that everything is in order and that the HQ is clean and people are busy.”

Brian took a quick break from his silent contemplation to join Anthony in his Tea-Drinking.

Lui had fallen asleep… draping his arms around the pipe… sitting stationary. 

Scotty was interested in the game that Smitty was playing… taking turns on the game… learning controls and playstyles.

Kryoz and Vanoss were switching conversations constantly… one second its books… the next it’s food, or cleaning… or….. Something. 

A loud bang quickly resounded from above… followed by a rather long term of silence… almost unnerving in the circumstances they were under. 

Lui shot up from his at the sound… smacking his head on the roof in his fright… the bang startled Brian… making him spill tea all over himself and Anthony… and making Smitty drop his gaming system… it was an old thing….. And not worth much, but it did mean a lot to him…

They could hear a faint moan… followed by many much shorter… loud slams… occurring from the outside hallway… leading up the stairs to the roof.

It was an absolute mess… everyone was confused and angry… but a man sounded out from the hallway… turning their attention to the door…

“God Damnit Jon… what the fuck man… what did you do.”

The doorknob turned clockwise… and a man in a blue hoodie entered… a disheveled Mini entering right behind him… blood on his forehead. 

“Del… wh-what’s up with Mini…”  
“Oh….. he had a little….. Accident… on the roof.”

Tyler glanced from his stationary position… shifting focus to the two... watching the bickering Marcel and cackling Jonathan converse sharply… each bouncing off of each’s comments fluidly… obvious progress to their development as friends… this sparked the interest of the rest of the “team”... who had previously been waiting on them to get back, and began to watch TV.

“Yo fuck-muffins…. Y'all mind shutting up for a bit… can’t hear this shit, and Nancy just broke down this wall… i’m interested, so quiet down.”

The three men squinted at him… saying in unison.  
“Piss off Tyler.”

“Oh so now you got something to say Brian.”  
“I don’t know… do I.”  
“Where did your problems come up… cause I don’t think we switched topics from bloody Mini to fuck-tard.”  
“Never did… I just don’t like the sound of your fucked-up voice.”  
“Don’t try me buddy, we’ve had this problem before… and I’d rather not make another person lose two front teeth.”  
“Well then let’s go… i’d like to see just how bad I could fuck up the tall one of the group.”  
“Try it shrimp.”

Jonathan was growing tired of the frivolous arguing… it was getting them literally nowhere, and Mini’s head was starting to gush with blood… of course it didn’t bother him, as he was incapacitated at this point… dropping limply to the ground, thudding on impact. 

Lui dropped down from his perch, grabbing hold of his head just before he hit, preventing further damage. Scotty ran to grab the first aid equipment, grabbing Smitty, having him find the gauze and bandages. Tyler and Brian were just startled, and Jonathan did nothing more than stare blankly at the limp body beside him. 

Scotty and Smitty came back rather quickly… prepping him on the couch and sitting his head up on a pillow.  
Smitty slowly wrapped the gauze around his head… letting it set for a few minutes before similarly applying the bandages to the now closing head wound.

Brian and Kryoz settled down… finally talking to one another… Vanoss eventually grabbed a few bottles of beer… giving one to the “of age” members. They drank rather greedily… not worrying about the consequences.

Brian, the Irish one, took his time… having the knowledge of his limits to alcohol.

Mini was able to settle comfortably in his sleep, shifting slightly to accompany the throbbing in his head. He had woken up almost an hour ago… grabbing the cup of water on his side… how did it get there. 

The window on the opposite side of the room was very bright, shining glittering beams of light onto his achey, tired form. 

He pushed up on the side of the bed… attempting to raise himself from the comfort of the sheets above him. 

The bed next to him shifted slightly… similarly shifting his attention towards it, and away from the very much needed, and now very empty cup of cold water. 

A bandage was wrapped around his head… and his shirt was thrown to the side… bandages covering his chest and ribs. 

Scotty, bandages in hand, had fallen asleep in his drunken mess, symbolized by the bottle of liquor, and multiple cans of beer around the chair he was on. 

It was Mini’s room, and his bed, but the atmosphere was different, it was a little too….. quiet. 

The quiet was welcomed… but not normal. 

He got up… slowly, moving limb by sore limb in order to stand… only then discovering the true pain piercing through his upper half. 

He grasped the tops of his hair, trying to force the agony down his throat. 

Gaining composure, he slowly walked towards the door, gripping the fake crystal door handle, turning it slightly, that simple movement releasing the hellish creaking of the age of the old… decrepit building. The sunlight flooded his room from the living room. 

The deserted building had been left here for around five years, making it the perfect spot to set up a little bout of self-sustainability.  
Mini felt safe here, for reasons unknown, it just felt….. right. 

(Perspective Shift-Tyler)

His family thought he was out at college, enjoying his life… but he left school years ago, and became homeless for about a year, but he met up with the gang again after a few months of that. 

He came across the deserted building, and slept in one of the rooms, before he talked to Marcel and Lui again many months later. 

They worked as maintenance men… mainly on things that included electricity, so they came up with a plan to make some makeshift solar panels… hooking them up to the main appliances… washing machine, dryer, dishwasher, lights, tv/entertainment, and a few other things. The city never shut off the water in the buildings, so the entire building had water. 

As Tyler waited, he offered his assistance to the two, feeling bad for all the hard work they were having to do, and him being just as useless as always. 

They even bought him a flip phone, and it was nice, but as they worked on it, the building became unstable, and it began to break from the bottom, up. So they did some remodeling, and turned three rooms, two from downstairs, and one from the floor above it, into an actual house sized apartment…

He even personally connected some of the adjacent rooms and all, turning it into more of a penthouse, the other room’s weren’t as well furnished, but they had time... 

A few months later and a lot of learning to crochet blankets, and clothing on the side. He built his own chairs and table, after a lot of trial and error, and a lot of wood chopping from the woods around the back of the building, and a lot of hiding from the cops. It was pretty illegal what they were doing, so he couldn't get seen, or followed for that fact. 

Luckily, he waited till it rained so that the bark was loose and easy to cut, and it would mask his homely scent. 

After weeks of cutting and building, he furnished the home, making it a peaceful place for the group, except Mini, who was still in a coma at the time, hence his homely, overgrown appearance the first time Mini saw him, after waking up that is.

The place became a pretty normal place to meet up, and it wasn't too far from the main part of town, and closer to Scotty and Marcel if need be, luckily it was simply a convenient spot.

Lui needed a place to stay, and Marcel was having trouble paying rent for his small apartment anyways, so he needed a place too.

Tyler would never admit it to anyone, but the long… sleepless nights of the restless summer, and the cold, empty spaces during the winter, made him lonely.

He woke up to the same sunrise, and slept to the same honking of horns, and the pale moonlight beaming through the empty void, made little difference.

He eagerly accepted their presences, almost revelling in the comfort of someone else's presence. 

After Mini had woken up, everything soon went awry, hence why they wanted to have the small meeting in town anyways. 

Tyler remembered the conversation he had with Marcel and Mini's uncle, making the executive decision for the group. 

Of course, they all were accepting.

All of their lives had fallen to shit at this point. 

Both of Mini's parents died. Anthony was kicked out of college. Marcel couldn't pay enough to survive at this point. Lui was a free spirit, and always up to a little challenge, Luke bashing in a similar light, though a little more introverted. Smitty was abandoned as a child, and though he jokes about being raised by wolves, he just ran away from the orphanage that held the reins to his life. Tyler's life was already a mess, but Scotty had it much tougher, refusing to speak about the divorce, and the following abuse, hiding the deep cigarette burns on his pale, scarred skin from his childhood reminding him of the memories. Del was an open book, not about his adult life, but when it came to his childhood, he was glad to share the stories of the horrific events of his simple home life. Vanoss was much more secretive, only speaking when he was feeling "extra" extroverted. Brian was pretty straightforward, and never really fussed about his life, as his was pretty simple, and comfortable, the lucky one of the group. They hadn’t seen Bryce in a few days, expecting that he had run off just before he could truly meet Mini, having only known him in his comatic state.

He spent a few minutes wandering about the sleeping rooms, making sure that everyone was safe, and that they had gotten some sleep, lord knows he hadn’t, and he knew that Scotty had just fallen asleep on the side of Mini’s temporary bed, wrapping him up from the injuries dealt by Del on the roof, recounting the things that happened up there, remembering the detailed description from the mysterious one himself, who had knowingly, gotten a hold on his similar condition.

“He was going strong… until I started talking about the night, and darkness, and for one thing, I’ve learned his trigger word, which kinda makes sense for his circumstances.”

In a hushed voice, he whispered, “It’s silence.”

He glanced to Mini, then continued.

“I was talking about the surroundings, telling him to imagine two things at the same time, a good thing, and a bad thing. Like Puppies and Death, or Kittens and Steep cliffs, shit like that, and I said, a killer and Silence, and the moment I said it, his eyes slitted like a vicious cats eyes, turning that same yellow color. He stood up and looked at me like I was a damn deer in the headlights, scared, frozen, and an easy kill. He tried to grab my wrist, but I flipped him over into a corner, and he smashed into a shit load of small crates.”

That was enough to explain the crash, but not the head concussion, diagnosed by their resident doc Scotty. 

“So how did he get the concussion.”

Jonathan looked frazzled, losing his cool for a minute, which was very unlike him.

“Oh… w-w-well, he uh, he tried to grab my throat, and there was a toolbox in there… so I hit him in the head with it, after he had been thrown into the boxes that is.”

Tyler simply shook his head at him, nothing more….. Nothing less.

Tyler snapped out of his daze, finding that he had been roaming the entire time.

He looked up, letting his head settle, before shifting his feet, staring at one of the doors, the same one that had been used to medicate Mini, and comfort, Mini.

He looked up again, contemplating entering the room, but was interrupted.

(Perspective Shift- Mini)

He opened the door to see an even more disheveled Tyler standing right in front of him. 

Tyler was startled, and screamed. “OH SHIT… YOU SCARED THE FUCK OUTTA ME, YA ASS.” Mini jumped back in even more surprise, glancing back at Scotty to see if the commotion had awoken his now bed-laying body. Scotty was out, so much so that Mini picked him up and put him on top of the bed… much more comfortable than that chair and bed pedestal, and as a thanks… at the least, for watching over him and helping out… his head hurt, and he was having some trouble seeing… migraine or something… and it didn’t help that Tyler had basically just screeched in his ears, only making it pound a little fiercer than last time.

He looked up at Tyler, smiling widely, watching the full grown man freak out because of a little scare.

“What were ya doing outside the door dude.”

Mini still spoke rather tiredly,m the hoarseness in his voice deepening it a few octaves, breaking his normal voice standard. 

Tyler looked at him up and down, “What are you doing out of bed, you need to rest up, we’re heading out here in a few days, and we still dont have an exact idea of your injuries.”

“He’s right ya know, and thanks for that Mini.”

Both men turned to face the now grinning man on the bed, “Morning you two.”

Scotty was now sitting up on the bed, still obviously tired from the night of observation and drinking, dark bags still hanging from his eyes.

“Oh hey Scott, and thanks for… ya know.... Taking care of me, sorry ya didn’t sleep too well.”  
“Oh it’s no big deal, I don't really mind it…”

Tyler looked at the two wide-eyed. “So you two gonna fuck or what, seemingly got the relationship for it.”

Scotty moved just slow enough for Mini to see him move, but gained speed as he moved, slapping Tyler so hard he didn’t even feel it until Scotty was all the way in front of them both, the force of the slap sending him stumbling backwards.

Even with it, he was still sitting there grinning, gaining a good punch in the gut from Mini, but it was quickly returned, leaving them both subdued momentarily, all the while Scotty looking back over Mini, making sure that the bruises wouldn’t get any worse, especially because of the much larger, much stronger man inhabiting the area. 

Tyler was laughing his ass off in the corner about the way the two were acting… it was very out of character for the both of them, and didn’t sound like them… so what was up.

Marcel and Lui exited one of the upstairs rooms, looking around for the commotion.

“Oh, so it’s just you two… wattrya doin.”  
“Oh we’re just messing around, breaking some ribs.”  
“Oh, and Tyler, if you ever pull some shit like that again… I won’t hesitate to kill, resuscitate , and then kill you again… just for payback.”  
“Ah, there’s the Scott we all know and Love… how about you Mini you normal yet.”  
“I don’t know what ya mean by normal, cause Smitty is pretty good at puns and pop culture references and shit like that, He’s, kinda taken Mini’s job… that was normally his expertise.”  
“Fine you can be our Delirious 2.0, MINI ADDITION.”

Jaren left his room just in time to hear the conversation, stringing Kryoz, or John along with him, making sure he got his joke in, and took pride in it. Beaming as he went down the stairs with John behind him.

Brian came from his room adjacent to the kitchen, grabbing a flask from his jacket on the counter, looking at the group of individuals… then taking a quick swig.

“Isn’t it a little bit too early to be drinking… ya know… it’s still like… 8am… yea, little too early.”  
“Nut’in’s too early to happen when around you group of fucks.”  
“Thanks for the inspiring words… wait, where’s Nogla.”

As they spoke, a door down the hallway slammed, followed by heavy footsteps, and a signaturly Irish accent followed by grumbling. A plastic bag came around the corner, followed by a long, slender hand and arm, and more grumbling. 

Nogla came around the corner… looking pissed off…

“Who put a stick up your arse…”

Brian broke the silence.

Nogla looked up to see the group gathered around… besides Anthony.

“THIS FUCKING OLD GRANDMA MADE ME TAKE A FULL HOUR TO GET HERE, AND THE LADY AT THE GROCERY STORE WAS ACTING LIKE A CUNT.”  
“Gotcha… soooo, when the fuck did you sneak off… no one even heard you leave.”

The anger left his eyes… but his face stayed pretty red.

“I went back to the bar we were at to grab all da’ shich ya all left behind.”

He handed one of the bags to Tyler, who effectively returned all the items to their respective owners… Anthony only brought his wallet… but kept it on him, so he was good.

“Why’dya go to the store in the first place.”  
“To cook some breakfast for you hungover fucks, and plus… I’m not gonna starve because of you… lord knows I didn’t eat anything last night… lost my appetite.”

He pulled out a thing of bacon and potatoes…

“Marcel, come with me… im going to need some help making the hashbrowns and sausage… I can do the eggs and toast last, they have to stay warm to be any good.”

They took a minute to ask what kinds of eggs they wanted, how many, all sorts of questions.

\-----

A little less than an hour passed before the two had finished cooking breakfast… accompanied by the chatter and conversation of the group just around the corner… followed by a nice few minutes of grateful chewing and silent gratitude… filling the room with the scent and aura of happiness and warm eggs and bacon.

Anthony woke up just after the food was cooked… and quietly ate as he stewed over his own thoughts...Piecing together what happened to Mini, trying to contemplate why Mini changed so suddenly… why he became so….. Feral… at the slightest touch or sign of danger.

Jonathan glanced over as he was finishing his own food.

“Yo Anthony… you alright.”  
“I-I- Y-Yeah… just thinking about some things.”

The attention quickly shifted to Anthony as he almost screamed in relief.

“I think I might’ve figured out why Mini changed so quickly.”  
“What.. why.”  
“Well, think about it… Mini had to undergo several instances of grief and danger, and misunderstood circumstances all in one night… if he felt like he might die….. He might just resort to violence… so it’s like….. His way to cope with it… Jonathan’s second personality… aka what we know as Delirious is exactly like it… except Jon has some control over it… but Mini’s thing is strictly anger based… so it might just be harder for him to overcome the anger and natural instinct of it. Del first appeared when we were younger… back when….. It….. happened.”  
“But why would he/it resort to death and shit… missing some plot holes here... “  
“That’s what I’m trying to figure out… I don’t really know.”

A new sound emerged from the doorway… drawing the attention from the flustered Anthony…

“Tyler… Marcel… everyone else… you got just less than an hour to pack your shit… The Misfits are heading out… and we’re gonna need all the help we can get…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with the story and all... and Sorry that it took so long to make this chapter... ill try to post at least one chapter weekly from now on, enjoy the later chapters. :]


	17. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As memories overtake the crew in their final moments of decision making, memories become a threat, leading to the breaking of a mind... once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a long time to write, despite how short it is. ENJOYYYYYY

The man burst through the door with a fierce amount of intensity, grabbing the corners of the frame to propel him through the doors, quickly grabbing the attention of the group of men at the table… 

“Tyler… Marcel… everyone else… you got just less than an hour to pack your shit… The Misfits are heading out… and we’re gonna need all the help we can get…” 

They turned their heads to face the panting man before them. 

Mini focused in on the small piece of paper in his shaky hand.

"What is that."

He pointed to the small thing, letting the man focus on it himself.

His Uncle stared at the thing solemnly, gripping it a little harder at the memory…..

“You’ll find out later, but right now….. We have to focus on moving you guys out.”

Marcel quickly walked towards the man, questioning his intentions and fears.

“What’s with the rush, they weren’t supposed to be on the move for another month”  
“Yeah, I thought that too… but turn’s out they had a change of plans.”

Everyone, including Tyler, questioned why Marcel already knew about what was going on. But before he could speak, he was again interrupted.

“Marcel, you’ll have to help Mini go and grab his stuff… we don’t have a lot of time and you live closest to him... Jonathan, you're going with them... I'll have your things taken to the base later.”

Mini looked at the two as they split from the group, conversing in the corner, seemingly talking about the plans for them getting into the place, or the Misfits “Moving out.”

Tyler soon walked over… it was him who made the final decision to join the BBS, and he wasn’t about to be left out of the conversation of their future.

Everyone else wondered what was going on, Nogla and Brian quietly drinking their tea… Anthony soon grabbing a piping hot cup himself, and joining the two in their little conversation.  
Lui had already grown tired of the conversations in the background, but he was quickly dragged away by Kryoz, Smitty, and Scotty. 

Mini was now the only one without anyone to talk to. Feeling awkward… and out of place, he only had an hour, and Marcel was still busy talking, so being left with no other choice, he went to Anthony, Anthony being the only other person besides Marcel to Live within a mile of himself. 

“Yeah wassup Mini.”  
“I need you to take me to my place… I need to pack, and….. don’t have a real good estimate of when I will be done.”  
“Uh….. sure… yeah, alright lemme grab my stuff.”

The shorter… and heavier… man walked around, grabbing a few bags and his phone, those being the only things left… especially the beers he had brought when he stopped by before heading to the bar.

Delirious and Vanoss sectioned themselves off, quickly following Mini and Anthony out of the door. 

Hopping into the car, Anthony started the engine… waiting for Delirious and Vanoss to pull out of the Driveway… each in their own respective cars. 

Mini had seen the two together a lot, both of them withholding much about the reality of their pasts, despite Delirious’s openness. 

No one knew what happened to him after the coma, and he never really felt like sharing.

\----------

Mini grabbed the back of his bag strap, quickly throwing it over his shoulder, taking hold of the roller bag on the ground as well, securing the Gun that his dad had made in the specialized holster. He took one last look at his old room, the old blue wallpaper ripping and tearing at the slightest touch. The rickety bed creaking and groaning under his shifting weight. He forgot the old chess set in the closet, and the old antique cupboard in the kitchen. The old puzzle box from his youth still on the shelf, the old knot made of yarn still tied on the inside, marking his grandfather’s death. The wine glasses and goblets in the cabinet still clean and untouched. The old water spot still on the roof from that one especially rainy day. The string attached to the basement door still keeping it locked tight, and the lamp still lit on the inside of the room of the dead… all old family heirlooms… and all a symbol of a pained and broken past.

The man once known for being Delirious was now his closest friend… and personal mentor, was now the man helping him release it all… from this existence… and from his pained soul.

He had endured a lot in a little amount of time… witnessing the death of both parents in one night… two different locations… each one a new memory… each one a new terror. 

A prototype complete… an enemy intent on destruction of a family… a group focused on staying together… a man with many secrets and flaws… another with a ruined past… one whose life fell apart… one who came from nowhere… one with issues and insecurities… one with a mask his best friend, besides his teddy… an Irishman with a drinking problem… another with a little too much expertise on gun’s… one with an adventurous spirit… the man with a broken spirit, second soul, and newfound terror… his unknown traitorial uncle… and new horrors discrete. 

Jonathan flipped the latch off of the small lighter, letting the scarlet flames whip around in the shaky movement of his hand.

“Mini….. we don’t have to do this… it isn’t like it will change anything. You can burn it away as much as you want… but it won’t change the fact that she’s dead… it won’t change the fact that you’ve been hurt, and confused.”  
“That’s where you’re wrong….. This place caused me so much stress… strife… pain… sorrow… so much… all from here… it may be the source of everything… and who knows….. Maybe it is… maybe it isn’t… but destroying my past… destroying everything that has brought me here… might help me start anew… a restart button for everything… just… do it.”

Jonathan handed the light to his ruined friend… understanding his psychology… but not his intentions… watching as the flame danced from hand to hand.

When the scarlet light reached its peak, the aura in the room changed, from tense and intent, to melancholy, and piercing.

Jonathan glanced… nothing more… at the man to his side… and saw a new version of him… not a dangerous one… not a dark one… but one of both tranquility, and sorrow.

The click sounded… the flame of renewal danced, accepting a new heart into its endless depths… and a new person emerged… emotion and endless grief both the bane and battery of his existence. 

Jonathan looked at the man before him… following his gaze to a seemingly old piece of wood… three small engravings followed the lining… and a latch attached at the bottom… sitting on a small wooden pedestal… deep among the flames… lied a final precious memory... one that evoked nothing but happiness.

Del ran into the flames… pushing Craig backwards to snap him out of his trance… before pushing through the flames and grabbing the small box by the latch. 5

Mini stared on in confusion as his friend ran back through the flames, grabbing Mini by his shirt. 4

He hit the floor on his backside, being dragged along the blue and white tile from his childhood, watching as the flames crawled closer. 3

The door that held them back was thrown open, another person being the owner of a drowned voice. 2

The glass and grass stuck to his shirt and back as he was dragged from his childhood home… both arms raised from his sides as the duo forced him back to the van. 1

The roof of the home collapsed… sending scarlet flames shooting into the sky… violet and peach behind streaks of lightning and the deep smell of rain filling the darkened clouds. 0

Mini couldn't speak... couldn't move... but all he knew... was that the smell of the cool grass... the peach and violet was serene... and that a storm..... was coming.   
\-------------------------  
The sun set in perfect tranquility… ignoring the racing of a screaming mind… the tears of a child lost in fragmented memory… the confusion of an entire group of people… the intuition of a mentor flooded with sympathy… and the shattering of the most precious portion of all their lives… Memory.

They all stared on in disbelief.....  
Who knew that pain was something to be shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter was so short. Haven't been very motivated lately after I dug myself into a hole. But after a little advice from a friend, i took the time to fix, and finish the chapter.
> 
> I also couldn't figure out a transition that would lead into the next part... it took me a lot of time to simply think about the next portion. My girlfriend has been out of town, and I've been doing some online gaming stuff for her while she's away, that and doing chores and getting a bunch of stuff in order, so sorry for the long delay, forgive me for that, but I hope ya liked the chapter, and see ya'll in the next ones. 
> 
> (I also don't have ANY idea of how many chapters this is gonna be, so sorry if it's a lot, but still, I hope ya like it.)


	18. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delirious will show Mini a new side to his strange ability, control. (2 parts to Discovery.)
> 
> IM SO SORRY IVE BEEN AWAY FOR SO LONG IVE HAD SCHOOL AND STUFF GOING ON PLSSSS FORGIVE ME LOVE YOU ALL, LONGER CHAPTER COMING OUT SOON.

(Del- Limbo Form)

Strong, Weak, Happy, Sad, Beautiful, Ugly, Calm, Angry, Brave, Fearful.

 

Emotions are a strange thing. Millions of them existing in quick succession of one another. 

 

There is a general consensus of them, where many might agree that emotions follow one pattern. You are the good emotion. Calm, Brave, Happy, or Strong. Then something happens that changes that. Something tips your consciousness over the edge, making you switch to the secondary emotion. Changing you from Happy to Sad, Calm to Angry… etc. 

 

This is a common occurrence in our minds, and something that holds to be a universal truth.

 

Meaning that there is a consistent line… where each of these emotions exist in perfect synchronicity, Allowing for a peaceful mind, and resting soul. This is known as psychological Limbo. Or in the case of Craig. Silence.

 

—————————————————————

 

It was midday by now… Brock was preparing dinner, making sure the meat was marinating, and checking the vegetables and potatoes as they steamed on the side…

 

Craig and Brian walked in and scrounged through the fridge for something to drink… hoping that Tyler had restocked the fridge.

 

“Of course not…”

 

Looking through every shelf… he found nothing… and switched to looking through the cabinets… tea bags… coffee grounds… something… even cocoa would do at this point… just something with sugar.

 

Nogla entered through the door of their new quarters… a rather open place that looked similar to Tyler’s old home. It had an upper floor… one of the rooms held a planning room. It was a place that was supposed to be for any alerts from the “Boss” as they were supposed to call him… but it was really just Mini’s uncle. 

 

Nogla took notice of the thirsty duo and grinned widely… glancing and pointing down at the shopping bags in his hand once again. 

Craig was the first to take a handful of the bags from Nogla’s hand… searching through to find a plethora of everything they would need for the next two months. 

Coffee, tea, food, flavorings, and much more… including frozens. 

 

Nogla looked at Brian and quickly told him, “Go get the Microwave from the back of the car.”

 

Tyler was supposed to restock the kitchen, as there was NOTHING in there from the beginning of the week… so they were surviving off of grease and liquid death for over four days by this point. 

 

Getting sick of McDonald’s and Taco Bell, Nogla took the initiative to get what they needed… including the much coveted savior known as the Microwave and coffee maker… “It came as a double deal, buy the Microwave and get a free coffee maker… so it was a steal.”

 

How much did all this cost? Why did you go out somewhere without telling us? Both questions were ones that needed to be asked… but nobody cared… they had something to eat… and something to cook it with… thankfully, they already had a stove and some pots… as well as the furniture that came from Tyler’s house….

 

Craig and Lui raided the stash for the tea, while Brian grabbed the coffee and liquor. 

 

“Uh uh uh… don’t touch the liquor… that’s for later.”

 

Brian looked at Nogla with a pouty lip and puppy eyes… but it didn’t work on the seasoned male. 

 

“No… not happening… put it in the fridge.”

“Oh fine… ya arse”

“Just because you’re and alcoholic doesn’t mean that we have to miss out on a fun time… stay out of it… unless I say you can have some.”

 

Menial details for Craig and Lui on their conquest for caffeine. 

\----------

 

Everyone else was asleep still… it was 6:30 in the morning… but it didn’t matter… Walmart was open all the time… but it was still too early for someone like Lui to be awake…

 

“Couldn’t sleep…”

 

Craig said as he looked at Lui over his already gone cup of tea.

 

“Yeah… new place… new bed… why are you awake this early.”

“Oh… I uh… couldn’t sleep... “

 

Delirious cut deep eyes towards Craig… making sure Craig knew his intent. 

7 am… The frost that had long since covered the ground was finally dissipating… the early morning sun releasing its glorifying gaze. Craig opened the window to allow the scenery to pull through… Dull grey buildings… with dull grey clouds… and a light shade of brown underfoot, the smell of rain coming soon, a nice scent, but one he didn't expect on a day with such sun. 

 

He stepped onto the small balcony, opening the fence… and stepping out into the bone-chilling wind… Jonathan following close behind. 

 

“It’s cold… what are you doing…”

“I uh… I don't know… just felt right.”

 

The sky quickly cleared… giving a new definition to beauty… and a new meaning to hurt…”

 

He thought back to the precious memories… his home… the family trinkets and antiques… the priceless dishes and scenery…  the holes in the walls… the night terrors… the wonderful dreams that soon took their place… the nearby water pipe he could walk down for miles… the powerful winds… and chilly nights… and a hand.

 

The hand of a friend… or rather, multiple friends... all showing him the way to salvation… trying to save him from the dark binds that held him… and two with a seemingly foul odor… a savior, and a betrayer. 

 

An hour had passed… and Mini was still stuck in his trance. The forms of tortured and fearful souls appeared… but just as quickly dispersed as he was pulled back to his senses… a small voice breaking through the lingering winds. 

 

“Mini… get your ass inside!”

 

He turned to hear the sirens of danger surrounding him… rain around him like a funnel. Before a final warning was sounded… from far away, he heard the sound of panic… terror… and danger.

 

He ran inside, grabbing onto the empty and dusty bookshelves as the wind came through the windows, sending a torrent of freezing rain over him. 

 

The scenery had changed, a beautiful landscape with seas nearby, to a powerful death trap.

 

The rain had appeared with the roiling clouds… following the powerful pursuit that held the wind at his feet. 

 

He looked towards the beaches… finding comfort in the storm… but the danger they were in was much more important. 

 

He gasped as a piece of hail struck his stomach, taking his breath away, sending him towards the ground.  

\-----

 

(Unconscious)

 

"What should we do."

 

\----------------

 

He knew that Suni, as she went by, and another girl named Chrissy were scouters, who are the ones who go and scout out an area before the rest of the group and their divisions head in, but he had never met either. The list followed, Chrissy, Suni, Brock had been added recently, as well as Kryoz and Luke, aka Cartoonz. 

 

So a few from the group had been added, Scotty and Mini both being contenders for a spot on the Scout group as well, but that would require Brock and Kryoz… or Luke, to get hurt. 

 

But they were pretty good when they did their evaluation for their spots. 

 

Mini was on the support line, along with Scott and Anthony.

 

Lui, Nogla, and Tyler were on the offensive line, and Terrorizer, Smitty, and Kryoz, who would join them after they had finished scouting, while the rest went back to survey the area with the CCTV cameras set up in the area, were on the defensive line, with "Lackeys" as they called them, scattered around the different divisions. 

 

Mini was still set off about having to call his uncle "Boss," as it simply didn't seem right, but he didn't care, his uncle still didn't like how he didn't listen to every single instruction and rule.

 

It was a pretty effective strategy… one that would ultimately lead to victory… the trade routes, the recruit center, and many more portions of the BBS territory had been taken out by a coalition between the misfits and the Smosh squad, however, we were going to make a coalition as well, between a few esteemed groups… one of them containing a 6 man group, consisting of master strategists and offensive and defensive masters, some overlapping with the others. Mark Fischbach, Sean Mcloughlin, Bob Muyskens, Wade Barnes, Ethan Nestor, and Tyler Scheid. Aka. Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, Muyskerm, LordMinion, CrankGameplays, and Apocalypto. 

 

They are a very well known and well respected group, having been friends for a multitude of years, but they have a close seventh, who will be joining the group later… his name is easily associated with theirs, Felix Kjellberg, aka Pewdiepie… The tech genius, and internet mastermind. Despite his slip ups, he is still in a much better position to run the CC, or Control Center.  

 

"Aye Mini, come o'er here and help me get this shit into the next room."

"Oh… sure…"

"Something wrong."

"Yea, you still won't tell me what happened at the pier."

"Because I would get in trouble if I did, whether you know it or not, you almost caused a lot of trouble for all of us."

"BY DOING WHAT EXACTLY!"

"Calm down, no need to get worked up… look, some kind of freak weather accident occurred a few days ago, you woke up early today, right?"

"Yes?"

"Well, when you went after Anthony, which by the way is fine, you ended up overturning an eighteen wheeler, the driver is fine too, but you ended up locking a bunch of people inside of a building, and sending more people inside because they panicked when they saw a large truck on its side coming for them…"

"..... okay. Continue."

"Well, the storm ended up causing a massive flood, and those people ended up being saved, because they were on the higher floors of the building, meaning you saved people, and the news helicopter saw you running into people so fast that they dodged into the larger buildings so they wouldn't get trampled, and saved literally a few hundred people… but that means that the news followed you, not here, but to the hospital, they said your eyes whited out, and you passed out afterwards… meaning what."

"Did… did I blackout again?"

"Bingo, so we might be getting trailed by the news stations and shit because of you now."

“That… explains a lot…”

“Explains what?”

“Nothing…..”

 

He thought back to what he heard just an hour before he woke up… “can't risk my reputation because of him, if he makes another wrong move, you have my permission to kill him.”

 

It was a saddening thought. His own uncle, the last of the family he had left, would threaten his life, because of his reputation. 

 

“Mini… Miiniiiii… MINI.”

“Huh, what.”

“C’mon man, this stuff is heavy… get over here.”

 

Craig realized that he had kinda gone off to his little world while he flashed back, making Brian try carry the workload on his own… the heavy guns, a few bags, some other random stuff, what they had to sort through.  

 

He tried to get his mind off of what he heard, 'Uh… yeah, gimme a second." His mind still traveled, still focused on getting hold of the memories that had long since left him. He carried the heavy bags into the next room over, the armory, containing the new shipment, as well as earlier shipments. He left the room soon after though, heading towards the rooftop. 

 

Where he met Delirious, meditating, repeating the same phrase over and over again."Strong, Weak, Happy, Sad, Beautiful, Ugly, Calm, Angry, Brave, Fearful.

 

Emotions are a strange thing. Millions of them existing in quick succession of one another. 

 

There is a general consensus of them, where many might agree that emotions follow one pattern. You are the good emotion. Calm, Brave, Happy, or Strong. Then something happens that changes that. Something tips your consciousness over the edge, making you switch to the secondary emotion. Changing you from Happy to Sad, Calm to Angry… etc. 

 

This is a common occurrence in our minds, and something that holds to be a universal truth.

 

Meaning that there is a consistent line… where each of these emotions exist in perfect synchronicity, Allowing for a peaceful mind, and resting soul. This is known as psychological Limbo. Or in the case of Craig. Silence." 

 

He repeated it twice before it truly resonated with him, each word forming a new thought. He watched him closely, finding that this calm appearance did not suit his normal Maniacal personality. "D… Delirious… are you ok." 

 

He stood up quickly, looking back at Craig with a certain calm in his eyes. He looked at him intently, "Follow me."


	19. Traveling (Short chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is going to be pretty short, didnt have a lot of time to write it with school, so sorry if its not as good as the others or not as updated.

He awoke to total darkness, finding that same comfort, while being slightly drunk in his morning like stupor. The clock beside the strangely hard bed was set to what he guessed was the right time. 

 

“Oh, so you’re awake.” He couldn’t recognize the voice, as his ears began to ring, “We are going to put you in a test of overbearing simulations, to test your dependance on your, “Silence,” as you choose to call it, is actually taking much more of a toll on your body that you may think. You stay sleepy constantly, you move less often, your reaction time has slowed, shown by the reaction to the chemical that you should have easily noticed before hand... you’ve become weak, and it's changed you.”

 

The darkness around him reflected his feelings, alone in a room he knew was full of people, he could hear their breathing, feel their slight movements, all surrounding him with a cacophony of sounds, bouncing off each other, reverberating deeply within the silence. So loud, yet so noiseless. It was a living hell if one ever existed. It felt as if a sea had swallowed him whole, he couldn't tell which way was up. ------

 

He felt something bright facing him, but couldnt see it, it neared him, flooding his vision, making it brighter, he could see, but it was cloudy, almost as if he had a wrinkled plastic bag over his head, the luminance alone was enough to make him go blind, he was moving, not his feet, but his whole body was moving, he was in a car, but his hands were not bound, then it made sense, he finally opened his eyes, he saw the group in the van… curiosity filled his every vein as he wondered where the hell he was, and he looked out the window, seeing the reason it was so dark, he was having a dream… or nightmare, and he awoke minutes ago, they were in a tunnel on the freeway, but it had opened up to an astonishingly beautiful prairie, open field, fresh air, all of it. His mind scattered, thinking about the dream, when Tyler turned to face him, “Oh, the princess has awoken.” Everyone chuckled lightly, focusing in on the newly formed conversation, Craig couldn't resist the temptation, “Well, at least I stopped pissing my pants in the bed at 5, Mr. 16. Tyler got red in the face with both embarrassment and anger, “It was one time, and you caused it.” Mini looked at him, “How did I cause it.” They locked eyes, “You made me drink almost a gallon of three different fluids, none of them I liked mind you, and what did you do, you sat back and laughed the whole time. “Yeah, because it was funny to see you try to drink three whole bottles of your most hated drinks, plus, you didn’t have alcohol resiliency back then, not my fault you were stupid enough to take the dare.” “Yeah because I ain’t no chicken.” “Oh, then what about the time at the mall when yo... “ Tyler stopped him in his tracks, making loud odd noises to drown Craig out, Ohm couldn't breathe he was laughing so hard, and Delirious was laughing his normal maniacal laugh as well, making Anthony in the back wheeze, almost forcing Lui to pull over, him being the best driver amongst them, despite his short stature. Craig couldn't remember falling asleep, having no memory of the rooftop at all, nothing in his mind showed that it had even happened. It was a blank space that he couldn't remember. Almost as if a void had taken its place, it was strange… too strange. He wasn't worried though, as he watched the grass fly by the white Chevy, he could see the lining of the trees, he had watched them for a while, spacing out into his own little world, before anthony pulled him out of it with a second wheeze, becoming more frequent. David looked at him from the passengers side window, seeing the lost look in his eyes, "We are heading to see "Corporate." They want us to meet the operatives that are going to be working alongside us." Mini listened closely, only hearing about a half of what he said, but taking the info in, slightly… ignoring the rest, but he got to thinking about the other operatives, Suni, Krissy, and a few others that made up the "Legendary" team. He sighed in confusion and thought, "Whelp, this should be fun."


	20. ANother pretty short Chapter (Home)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini and the Gang arrive at a place they think is a hotel, when it turns out to be Felix, aka the mastermind behind the conjoining of the two groups as a team.
> 
> Craig's Brother also comes home from college, now knowing that he was out of his coma, went to search for him, as he had already gained news of his parents deaths.

Chapter 19 :New Friends, New Enemies

 

Mini and Moo were the first to step through the doors, Brian and Lui coming up behind them, the rest following close. Brian looked around the "Swanky" looking hotel they were at, it was big, huge even, but strangely remote. 

A voice sounded from above them, "Aahhh, our guests have arrived!" A tall man in a suit came walking down the stairs, followed by 2 females, and one male. Judging by her glasses, Craig guessed that she was Suni, and the one with dirty blonde long hair was Chrissy. 

The man behind them however was rather built, had dark hair, was somewhat tall, only a few inches shorter than himself, but definitely stronger. The man noticed his stare and introduced himself as he stepped onto the carpet, "My name is Mark Fischbach, pleased to meet you." Craig sized him up, looking him in the eye, judging his confidence. He looked deeply, only to find kind eyes, making it hard to get a good read on him for an unknown reason.

He replied rigidly, confusion in his voice, "Im Craig, Craig Thompson, nice go meet you too." He said rather questioningly. Mark turned around, releasing a rugged scream, "DAMMIT JACK GET IN HERE!" 

Another man, very close in height to Mark came running in, sweating profusely and looking rather nervous. "Im… im here, why do I always have to come to these, you know I don't like confrontation." Mark looked at Jack with a sharp stare, instantly making him cower, something so strange, yet seemingly so normal. 

The timid man came up to him slowly, doing the same thing Craig had done to Mark, Jack sized him up, finding no interest in him for some reason. He perked back up, releasing more of an Irish tune now that he wasn't practically screaming from Mark induced fear alone. "Hi, nice to meet ya, i'm Jack, aka Sean, but you can call me Jack." Mini took hold of his extended hand, giving a strong grip, and receiving one of similar strength back. "Im Mini, aka Craig, just call me Craig." 

Jack accepted with a simple nod, and went to meet the others. Craig had already met two of the team.

Jack came in pushing another person, a rather tall man, standing over Mini by a few inches, a stubble beard and short hair, wearing a nametag with the name Wayde on it. The tall man signed at him, simply introducing himself. He signed back, and the man beamed, signing, "No one here can speak sign language. I'm glad you can, i've been trying to teach them though, they simply don't understand." Mini looked at him with pity, remembering his friend who used it too, "Yeah, it can be frustrating not having a way to efficiently communicate with those around you, do you have a phone or notebook to use that can help you talk with everyone.” he simply nodded no.

A much larger man walked in, he knew who he was instantly, by face alone, it was Bob Muyskens, or Muyskerm. He ignored Mini and went right to Brian, finding an interest in his accent. 

Chrissy as he assumed (and he was right), walked over to Scotty, finding an interest in him that Mini could tell she couldn't explain. Followed by Suni, finishing up a conversation with the man he assumed to be the owner of the hotel. 

She went down the rest of the stairs, making brief eye contact with him before walking subtly by, an interesting choice that didn't make much sense. 

He thought for a moment, thinking, “Aren't there supposed to be three more.”

As the words escaped his brain, another man walked down the stairs, followed by a much smaller man, the two he supposed were Tyler, and Ethan. But there was still a fourth, the “tech mastermind” as they called him. 

The man from before quickly followed after Ethan, heading towards the rest to converse, he was still a mystery.

He stopped in his tracks to announce, “I am Felix Kjellberg, the owner of this great estate, I welcome you all to my home. 

Mini attached a face to a Name, quickly lining up each of the newcomers, and making a sort of roster. He had no idea what they looked like, but had expectations, that, in the light of such a situation, he should have expected more than such a ragtag group, but they were so under the radar that they were mistaken to be a hotel, when in actuality, it was their base. 

\----------------------------------------

 

A cold winter chill, blinding as it washed over, came soaring over the night sky, spreading its white wings and leaving fallen angels in its wake. A beautiful sight to behold as the sky unraveled in mysterious patterns of green, blue, purple, pink, parading through the grey clouds to bring peace and harmony over all who watched it. 

The man once known as a brother, now lost from his deep and winding memory, returns to find the icy Atlantic Sky to be glimmering with the souls of the dead spirits around him. He looked into the depths of the color, finding a serene darkness within himself, lying dormant, as his brother’s once was.   
He watched the sky in a daze, the shadowy depths left behind by such a marvelous sight, now fade away into the day bloom sky, the ice standing completely still, before finally watching the sky explode with a final burst of light. 

He knew that it was nothing but a series of chemical reactions happening in quick succession, but it was rather beautiful. He knew he would have to return home soon, he had already been away for 5 years, it had been so long, he could hardly remember his brothers name. He grabbed his Ice Core Remover, and went back to the home base. His expedition with his senior college class had already revolutionized Antarctic scientific research, and it was the final day. 

He pulled himself over the jagged cliff, finding the rest of his classmates just ahead. One turned, “There he is… dude, we’ve been looking all over for you, what happened.”

He looked around for a minute, “I was only gone for a little while.”

Fitz turned to him, “Dude, you were gone all last night, we thought you died out there.”

He looked around again, all looking at him in relief, “Oh, I thought I was only gone a minute.”

“You were looking at the Aurora Borealis.” 

He looked down in disbelief, as he had only thought he was away for around an hour. 

“We don't blame you ya’ know. We watched it from indoors, using the skylight in the meeting hall.”

The professor from their Antarctic science class came back, relieved to see him there, he looked him in the eye, “Hey, ya remember your brother right.” 

“Yeah, of course, why do you ask.”

The professor paused, “I got word that he woke up a long time ago, I know you worry, so he is currently about.”

He looked at the ground in disbelief, “Do you know where he is now.” 

The conversation stopped short as the pilot of their homebound plane grew impatient. The professor took the last few ice cores from him, dropping the cores off and shooing the students off to their plane. 

He stared through the window as he watched the cold snow fall, its crystalline pattern unseeable, but still a testament to its hidden beauty. The attendant came through in the signature blue and white/grey black uniform. Jerry up front was excited to go home, but Eggs, who sat just in front of him, knew he wasn’t ok. 

He turned slowly, an empathetic smile on his face. “You ok man.”

He looked up at the strange man, his best friend since preschool, and his roommate now. “Yeah, with Craig waking up and alive again after so long, I can't imagine what he is going through.”

Fitz looked at him quietly, “I could come with you to find him ya know, im great with gps hacking, and satellite imaging.”

“Wait, why.”

“For one thing, im your bestie, and don’t forget it, second off, I could help you search, third off, I have no family and don’t want to be left with these mongrels.”

“But still, you have no reason to technically, you’ve barely met my brother.”  
“Because he was in a coma.”  
“But that doesn't mean that you have t…”  
“Nope, i'm coming with, you have no choice, you're stuck with me now.”  
\-------------

The plane landed hours later, bringing their trip to an end, and marking the final day he would ever see a school building. Fitz grabbed his arm, pulling him towards his own truck, “Time to go.”

“Wait why!”  
“Because I've already got a lead, look what happened a few days ago, Fitz read the headline, “Man jumps from building to building with ease, true psychopath, or fake/hoax.” Fitz turned the phone to show a man leaping off of a building, almost like a familiar superhero but scarier, and with incredible speed, and when they got a still shot photo of the man's face, and it was of course, “None other than Craig himself.” 

Fitz gave Mini a strange look, wondering how it would be possible for Craig to do that. James simply looked him in the eye, "Ill explain later."

 

The black Chevy ford peeled out of the airport, away from the experiences he had in college, away from the scientist life he had, and now onto finding his brother who lost control of a shared inner demon. “The tides of destiny have certainly turned.”


End file.
